Living Reincarnated
by AnbuShadowFang
Summary: Sasuke's returned and Sakura dies. He thinks she's gone, but what will happen when he finds a wolf that reminds him of Sakura? Will he find out she was never really gone? SasuXSaku *Currently being revamped or in other terms edited*
1. the wolf

**Well I'm going through and retyping every chapter, updating my old kinda crapish writing to one that's hopefully better. Hope you enjoy. **

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha, the shinobi that had abandoned his village to train under Orochimaru, had finally returned to Konoha at the age of sixteen. He had killed the slimy snake, yet he still acted as cold as ever. Most people in the village finally accepted him again after some time, especially Naruto, the hyperactive blonde practically greeted him with open arms. He was placed on his old team again, his replacement Sai had recently resigned from Team 7 and joined the Anbu ranks once more. After awhile Sakura started to trust him again and everything was fine until the day Sasuke found Sakura dead in the surrounding forest. It's been four years since but he's convinced she's gone though he doesn't know the truth.

3333333333333

It had been pouring rain for the last couple days. The only noises were the roaring thunder overhead along with a slight pitter patter of steps as a wolf ran through the water, swerving around trees, wandering the area it was currently in. This wolf was an unusual color of pink, with silver tinges, and had a cherry blossom imprint on its forehead. The canine's damp paws and dripping ears were a light gray but looked black at the moment, while her tail's tip was like blood, the crimson color matching her marking on her head. This wolf happened to be female and recently turned the age of four, no longer a pup but not quite experienced enough to be called a fully matured adult.

The name she had given herself was Cherry Blossom, she had been a loner for as long as she could remember. Her paws pounded against the muddy forest floor as she leaped over a ditch, not wanting to trek through its confines. She continued her exploration, her long fur covering her stomach brushing along the ground as she carried on. Her fur, unlike other normal wolves, was too long, always getting caught in a tree branch or getting dirtied very easily. But it also gave her some advantages, like the fact her long tail fur could be swept over her tracks and erase the fact she was ever there.

Her travels had led her to these quaint woods, but the scent of humans was fresh in the air. Knowing this she steered clear from their tall walls, not wanting to fight in this miserable weather. Her tongue left her mouth, panting while her throat was in need of a clean drink. She traveled farther in, in the direction of the sound of rushing water, hoping it was a river.

She reached her destination and lowered her muzzle in the current, enjoy the water's taste as it made its way into her stomach. Satisfied, she gazed into her reflection, taking in her weird features. She held one foot forward before plunging into the water from slipping on the slick grassy bank. Her head broke through the surface as she gasped for air as the river's current took her downstream.

After ten minutes of being pulled she finally managed to plant her paws on the opposite side of the bank. She shook out her fur before running back upstream, desperate to get back to where she use to be. The prey she had buried earlier would soon be found by scavengers and she would lose her dinner, something she had worked so hard to catch.

Her paws sank deep in the mud, clinging to her matted fur, as she sniffed the air, in hopes of finding her food. Instead of the delicious aroma of her pheasant a charcoal smell stung her nostrils as she side jumped out of the way of the incoming fire. She barely avoided it and turned, her lips pulled back to reveal gleaming fangs and her growl vibrated from deep in her throat. Her eyes narrowed to slits as a man that reminded her of a snake, those vile creatures, stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello Cherry Blossom or should I say Sakura? Which do you prefer?" The snake questioned her. The pink wolf ignored him and released another threatening growl. She did not like this human, everything about him was like a snake, even his voice, and all wolves know never to trust a snake, for if you do it will be the death of you.

Cherry Blossom pulled her ears back and lowered her body closer to the ground, waiting for the snake to pass by and leave, but if he didn't she would be ready to attack. The snake took three steps toward her but the message was now clear. He wasn't going to leave. He wanted to trick her and take her life.

She lunged at him, ready to tear the flesh off his body but he was too fast. He dodged her powerful fangs and landed in a tree, a huge disadvantage for her. He opened his mouth and drew a sword from within himself, readying himself to kill. He slunk his way to solid land and poised his sword, as him and the wolf circled each other. Eyes narrowed, Cherry Blossom prepared for her attack, her emerald orbs never leaving his sword.

She broke from the circle and charged him, snarling all the way. Her teeth met flesh as the metallic taste of blood entered her mouth, her fangs digging deeper into him and she clamped her mouth tighter. She let out a yelp when his sword entered her, going right through her back and out her stomach, her blood now pouring out the severe wound. Even though she knew her wound was going to kill her she refused to let the snake go. If she was to die so was he, she would drag him to Hell herself if she had to.

Her body was slumped on the muddy ground with her teeth embedded in the snake's leg, when her vision started to fail her. Black kept flashing before her eyes and she knew Death was coming for her. Her blood pooled around her limp body and she let out another yelp when the katana was slowly pulled out. She lifted her eyes to see the snake grinning, oh how she wished she could wipe the grin right off his face, maybe taking his face too.

"I'll leave you here and let you die painfully as your blood is drained from your body, as you slowly head to the netherworld." The hilt of his blade hit her muzzle, forcing her to release him. He crept back into the shadows and within moments his presence had disappeared.

She forced her head up and sang out one loud howl before drifting into a world of darkness.

3333333333333

**So, what do ya think?**

**-Fang-**


	2. meeting the humans

**One more chapter down, alot more to go.**

**Enjoy.**

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 2

Naruto was in the training grounds fighting his clones. He had tried to convince Kakashi to come but he said he had something very important to do. The Anbu knew it was a lie since the new Icha Icha had just been released, his perverted sensei just wanted to read his beloved book. He halted his fighting when a loud howl resounded in the near distance before slowly fading. He dispersed his clones and glanced in the direction it had come from, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe I should check it but maybe I shouldn't. Oh hell, I'm going!"

His decision made he tore off into the forest, keeping his guard up in case it was an enemy wolf. He ducked beneath low tree branches as he ran, the faint babbling of a river in his ears. He came to a clearing, but he didn't like what he saw. Across the river the limp form of a canine lay. The fur was matted with its own blood and some of it ran into the river's stream, its tail lay unresponsive, not even twitching, while the face was hidden from view.

His chakra gathered to his feet as he sped toward her, easily crossing the water and arriving on the other side. He knelled at her side, also in her blood pool, and placed two fingers on the side of her neck. He felt a faint pulse and was relieved but didn't know why. He heaved her body into his arms and ran back to Konoha, hoping he would make it in time.

He arrived at the gates and the guards hastily opened them, allowing the hurried Anbu in the village. He dashed through the streets, his destination set. He knocked on the door to the Inuzuka household and awaited an answer, while he bounced up and down from his impatience. Finally the door was pulled open to reveal Kiba and his small white dog Akamaru.

"Naruto? What the-"

"No time, where's your sister? She's a vet right?"

The dog boy's eyes shifted down to the wolf before back to the exasperated face of Naruto. "You want her to check this wolf, then follow me." He grabbed his gray jacket and headed in the direction of the hospital, Naruta close at his heels. They ignored the stares they recieved from the villagers, but they didn't like the comments they heard them whisper. They brushed past a person clad in a dark blue shirt, not really caring who it was at the moment.

Sasuke watched as the two idiot's raced past him as he brushed the invisible dust off his shirt. He shrugged before heading in the opposite direction, not really caring what they were rushing for. By the time the two shinobis made it Naruto was covered in the unknown wolf's blood, it soaked through the cotton material making him realize she needed help and fast. They proceeded up a flight of stairs and burst into the room Tsunade and Hana were currently in.

The surprised females turned to them and Hana gasped when she saw the pile of red fur. She pulled her from Naruto's grasp and laid her unconscious form on a clear table. She immediately set to work, searching for the source of the blood flow. Finding it she called to a nurse passing by for supplies.

"Can you help her?" Both Naruto and Kiba asked, watching Hana race around the room.

"I'll do the best I can, Tsunade can you help me?"

"Of course," she was at the vet's side in seconds, "Do you think you guys can leave until we're done?" She directed the question toward the males, but mostly Naruto. Her facial expression told them that they had no choice but to answer yes. "Yes Hokage-sama."

3333333333333

A hour and a half passed before the door opened to reveal Hana. She walked over to the sink next to Naruto and rinsed the red from her hands, letting out a sigh as she did this. She finished and dried her hands on the sides of her pants before turning to the anxious ninja. "Sis, how is she?"

"She was severly hurt. She had a stab wound in her back, poisen was surrounding the injury and her body was filled with it. Her heart was barely beating but we managed to remove the poisen and steady her heart rate. For the moment she should be fine." Was her answer before she left down the long white hallway. The ninja entered the room and saw the wolf, the crimson was gone from her fur and her coat was now silky once again. She was belted to the table, most likely in case she woke in a state of shock, after all she was still a wild animal.

"Naruto."

"Yes Tsunade."

"I want you to collect Sasuke Uchiha and Kaksahi Hatake. As of now you, Kiba, and them have a new B-ranked mission. You are to look after this wolf and find out what happened. Before you even ask you're watching her because the injury she had wasn't something a wolf could get by themselves. Someone wanted her dead, find out who."

The dog shinobi stepped forward and questioned, "Hokage, I can understand why Naruto and his team have this mission but why do I?"

"Your very important to this mission. Since you can understand Akamaru have him talk to her and coax what happened out of her." He nodded his head in understanding and headed toward the door, but was stopped by Naruto's hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To get our new team mates." The young adults left the room, leaving only Cherry Blossom and the Fifth Hokage. The blond haired woman stroked the silky long pink fur and her eyes softened. _She reminds me so much of Sakura. _Within fifthteen minutes all the males arrived and took their places in seperate spots of the room. Sasuke and Kakashi both leaned against the white walls while Kiba sat in a chair and Naruto sat on the table next to the wolf.

"Okay, have fun. Report to me when you find out anything." With that said Tsunade disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Three hours passed painfully slow as they remained in the room. Kakashi would occasionally giggle every once and awhile, Sasuke leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, Kiba and Akamaru were having a conversation, and Naruto was stroking the wolf. "I'm so bored! When is she gonna wake up?" The orange clad ninja moaned as he lay against the wolf.

"If you're so bored why not read a great book like me."

"Great book my ass. That thing is filled with disgusting crap." After that was said a slight movement caught their eye, the pink canine was finally beginning to stir. "Finally, she's waking up." Cherry Blossom's eyes snapped open, she growled as she tried to scare the blond away from her. Pushing up, she broke the belts and forced her body to stand, bearing her fangs that were only inches from Naruto's face.

"Whoa calm down."

Her emerald orbs eyed his neck, she could hear his pulse quicken as her teeth neared it. "Uh guys, a little help here." She was about to clamp her jaws down but a pain in her own neck made her stumble and fall off. She landed on the floor, her wound opening again, and glaring at the Uchiha that had the nerve to hit her. Her vision blurred like earlier as she mumbled a few things before drifting off.

"Nice job Sasuke you killed her."

"I didn't kill her you dobe I only knocked her out."

Two barks drew Kiba's attention, he leaned down to his dog and listened to what he said. "Guys she said something you're not going to believe. Here it is, "Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, who are these people and how do I know their names."

3333333333333

**Cliffie!**


	3. the escape

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 3

The group stared in silence at the unconscious wolf, her slightly deep breaths making her chest rise and fall. The bandages around her mid section were starting to be soaked through as her stomach wound bled. Everyone was running what Kiba had said over and over in their heads, especially Team 7 for the simple fact that she had said each of their names. The quiet didn't last as the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja decided to yell out. His voice bounced off the walls as he half asked half screamed, "How the hell those that wolf know her names!" His finger was pointing at said wolf and was shaking a little.

"It seems this mission is going to be more interesting then we originally thought," the famous pervert states while closing his book. He placed Icha Icha onto a chair and walked towards the pink bundle of fur. Careful not to touch her injury, he lifted her up and placed her back on the table, after he pulled a roll of fresh bandages off a nearby shelf and started replacing the old with the new. The now dirtied rags fell to the floor, he slowly lifted her body and wrapped a piece of the material around her. He stopped when a whimper met his ears and glanced at her face to see if she was still out cold. Met with closed eyes he let out a sigh of relief before continuing his task.

"I'll go get Tsunade" With that said, Kiba left and returned shortly with the blond haired medic. She rushed to Cherry Blossom's side, her hands glowed green as she started to mend the skin again, hoping this time it would stay closed. As she worked Naruto explained everything, making extra sure to mention how she had muttered their names, all the while the fifth nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"I see, so she somehow knows you. It's a possiblity that she was originally sent to hunt us down and kill us but was betrayed by her own team. I'm going to take a blood sample, try to see if she's a special breed of wolf. In the meantime I want you guys to camp out near the woods to lure out whoever attacked her."

"How will we stop her from trying to rip us apart?"

"I will provide a cage. While she's in it, Kiba try to find out more from her. Kakashi, you'll carry her, naturally, and don't worry, I gave her a tranquilizer so she won't wake up for quite some time. I expect results from this mission, and good ones at that." Finished with the mission details and positive that the wolf was fine, she exited the room on her way to do her much hated paperwork.

3333333333333

The camp had been set up and the cage was on the side of Sasuke's and Kakashi's tent. A fire burned brightly in the now darkening sky as the group of ninja sat around it, enjoying the warmth. Naruto and Kiba were to share a tent, the decision made by Kakashi and Sasuke mentally thanked him, the raven haired man knew he wouldn't last in a tent with the clueless blond.

Cherry Blossom's body lay motionless in the silver steel cage, the bars of its sides were strong enough to guarantee no escape. Her eyes groggily opened and she breathed in the familiar night air, but cringed when four male human and one dog scents entered her nose. She turned her head, still lying on the cold metal, to glare at them. Her breath hitched for some reason unknown to her when the dark haired one turned to her, staring into her emerald orbs. Shaking her head to tear her gaze from his she pushed up on unsteady legs. She fell back down a few times before successfully managing to stand on her four legs, the legs aching just as much as her injured back.

"Look, she finally wakes." _How come whenever I see her I remember Sakura, her eyes are exactly like hers, the same shade of emerald._

_I've had enough of this crap. These pathetic humans think they can keep me locked up, but they're wrong. You can never caged a wolf. I'm getting out of here._ Cherry Blossom thinks before slamming her side into the cage, in hopes it would break and release her. Her antics didn't go unnoticed as the males turned to her, curious as to why she was willfully hurting herself.

"You might as well stop," came the amused voice of the copy nin, "it's not going to break. Okay I figure we'll sleep in shifts. Sasuke, you and Kiba take the first and me and Naruto will take the second."

"Hai." Kakashi and Naruto disappeared into their separate tents and were soon asleep. Time seemed to take an eternity to pass, the fire would occasionally need to be lite again but Sasuke handled it with his fire ninjutsu. The sound of bone against steel continued as the wolf tried in vain to be free, only resulting in adding to her list of injuries. Three hours passed slowly and the time to switch shifts was approaching.

_My body is burning up but I can't stop ramming until this damn thing shatters to pieces before me. Then I can finally be free again and exact some sweet revenge on those males._

"Why don't stop? You're gonna open your wound and that's not good. Akamaru see if she's saying anything." His dog partner barked a few times to his owner and laid back down, satisfied with the fact he didn't have to do anymore translating for the rest of the night. "Hey Sasuke, Akamaru just reminded me of a jutsu that allows us to understand her."

"Hn."

Kiba did the necessary handsigns and said, "Beast Understanding Jutsu." The silent mutters that had been coming from the canine now formed words as she talked to herself, completely unaware to the fact that the humans she hated so much could understand her.

I gotta get out of here. I'm surrounded by the creatures I hate the most and to make things worse they're all boys. As soon as I'm out I'm going to track down that snake bastard and tear him limb from limb.

Sasuke's body stiffened at hearing what she had said. Only one person in the world was like a snake, a freak to every living thing. "What snake!? What did he look like!?" The angry Uchiha yelled, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. The wolf stopped her escape plans and turned to him, her eyes narrowing to slits and glaring intensely at the male. Realizing that they could now understand her she decided to use it to her advantage, something she would love so much. To anger her captors to no end.

Why should I, Cherry Blossom, tell you, a mere human anything. Your kind are so weak, always exherting your emotions and crying when you know nothing of true suffering. You wouldn't survive a day as me, let alone four years.

"You're starting to tick me off."

Good. Just what I like. A pissed off human tastes better than a normal one. I don't know why but it adds an extra crunch to their bones.

"Too bad you can't eat us since you're stuck in that cage."

What looked like a smirk appeared on her face and her eyes glistened with amusement. She gave her side a few licks before looking back at him, the smirk still gracing her features. That's what you think. She rammed the caged one last time, knocking the wall out of its place. It landed with a thump to the ground and she darted from its confines. She passed the Uchiha before he could react and gave his hand a nip, not too hard but hard enough to draw blood, teasing him as he had told her she couldn't harm him.

Without a look back she disappeared into the shadows of the night and said only four more words before speaking no more. "Time to die snake." She pumped chakra into her paws, speeding her up and distancing herself from the humans.

_How can a wolf have chakra? This is no normal wolf. _The Uchiha thought and prepared to follow after.


	4. flashback fight

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 4

"Dobe get up." Came the impatient voice of Sasuke who was in the blonde's tent. His sensei had told him to do the hard task of waking him, warning him that sometimes the Kyuubi took over his body as he slept. Naruto was sprawled on top of his sleeping bag, his arms spread out to his sides and his legs a tangled mess. He snored and rolled over onto his side, completely ignoring Sasuke's probing voice.

"Five more minutes." Naruto drawled out, releasing a yawn and rolling again, shifting to a new position. Sasuke now pitied whoever married this fool, she would never get any sleep with his constant movements. He started mumbling something about ramen and protecting Hinata from the rice ball demon and his evil army of clones. "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll save you!" He kicked his feet forward and hit the Uchiha, pissing him off even more then he already was. He should of made Kiba come in here instead of him. An idiot was much better suited to wake another idiot.

"Enough of this." Sasuke's foot collided with Naruto's side and the raven haired man dodged the incoming punch. The Kyuubi had decided to try to hit his unwelcome guest for disturbing his rest, he swung again but the fist fell as Naruto woke up. "Huh? What's going on?"

"The wolf escaped, now come on."

They exited the tent and walked to the other two shinobis who stood near the entrance to the forest. They stopped their conversation and turned to their oncoming team mates, the firelight casting shadows across their faces. Naruto piped the first question, wanting to know exactly what was going on. "How the hell did she get out!? That was reinforced steel, no normal animal could get through that."

"All the ramming actually paid off. Kiba, is that jutsu still active?" Sasuke asks quickly, not wanting to waste time.

Kiba responded with a, "Yeah, for the time being but it'll wear off in a few hours so we better hurry before she get s to far and we lose her."

"We'll split up, find her, knock her out, and bring her back here."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei" they all replied and went in separate parts of the forest, each in search of the wolf that had caused them so much trouble since Naruto had found her. Sasuke leaped from tree to tree, determined to find her first. He had some questions that needed answers and he would force them out of her if necessary.

"I have to find out if she was talking about that gender confused bastard."

3333333333333

Her paws ached as they pounded against the rough ground, the grass did not help relieve her pain as it was pointy and making her hurt worse. She swerved around a tree, making sure to drag her tail along the ground as she ran, successfully covering her tracks and making it almost impossible to find her. Crimson trailed down her mid back, she had pulled the mending apart that Tsunade had worked so hard to heal. She focused her eyes again, moving quickly to the side, barely managing to avoid a pine tree. Some of its prickly leaves dug into her paw pads, bruising them even further if possible.

She finally stopped and lay down, her back against a tree as her back began to glow a green color, the chakra flowing through her body mending the torn flesh. I need...to heal...hopefully...I have...enough time. She panted her words out as the rush of relief filled her, the relief of no more of her blood shedding. She cleaned her backside, lapping the blood from her fur as it became silky again. She lowered her muzzle to the ground, deciding to rest before being confronted.

A smell drifted into her noise, faint but still there. Blood. Human blood at that, at least a couple years old, for the scent was barely there. Probably just some foolish girl who was attacked by this area's wolves. Figure's...so many of them die so easily.

_Flashback_

_A teen-aged girl walked though the woods, a pile of medicial herbs folded under her arm. She was training to be an expert med nin and her sensei had sent her to retrieve some rare plants for healing. Her short pink hair swayed with each step she took, each taking her farther from the safe walls of her village, but she wasn't afraid. She was a Leaf Village Chunin damn it! She did not need to be protected from every little thing, she could take care of herself perfectly fine. A rustle was heard and she dropped the herbs, taking up a fighting stance as the one who had caused the noise showed himself._

"_Hello Sakura, it seems Sasuke returned because of you." Orochimaru states while taking steps getting closer and closer to her petite form. Her hands curled into fists, this was a Legendary Sanin standing before her, scaring her though she'd never admit it. His snake like orbs looked straight into hers and he smirked when she took a step back._

_"Wh-what do you mean?" She stuttered out, trying to be brave, hoping he would leave so she could report this to Tsunade. His smirk grew even bigger when he noticed just how scared she was and he was still seven feet away. He finally answered, his voice stone cold as he looked at her frame, taking in the way it shook from his mere presence._

"_Doesn't matter, you're going to die here."_

_Orochimaru charged at Sakura, kunai in hand. She barely managed to pull out a kunai in time to block his. While Sakura's hand was busy blocking his kunai, he pulled out another and slashed her in the side. Sakura faltered back, her hand instantly going to her side as it glowed green, starting to heal the ripped skin. _

"_That won't do you any good."_

_Sakura slammed a chakra filled fist into the ground, causing it to cave in. Orochimaru jumped out of the way and launched his tongue at her. His tongue wrapped around her and a sword came flying out of his mouth. "Goodbye Sakura." Orochimaru stabbed the blade through her and her body went limp, he had hit her directly in the heart. He threw her now dead body and it collided into a tree before falling on the ground, her blood pooling and soaking into the dirt._

"_Sorry Sasuke, but its all your fault for not killing me properly, enjoy my gift." He glanced once more at the non-moving form before slinking into the shadows, just like the snake he was._

3333333333333

**Sorry if Sakura appeared weak but she was caught off guard and she was up against a Sanin, the grossest one of them all.**

**-Fang-**


	5. cherry blossom learns of a human

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 5

Sakura shook her head, clearing the fight and lose of the pink haired human named after the beautiful cherry blossoms, the petals which she enjoyed so much. Whatever she had seen the same snake she had encountered was there, claiming an unfortunate's life by striking quickly and efficiently, not allowing a single second of a chance of escape. With her healing finished she stood, and sniffed the area, checking to see if this was truly their battlegrounds.

What the hell was that!? I must need more rest if I'm imagining things now, but at least I know the snake's name...Orochimaru, it suits him.

Her sensitive nose caught faint traces of the woman's blood, all in the same places she had bled in the pink wolf's hallucination. She dug her paws into the ground, testing it's hardness. The soil below her was soft, nowhere near firm enough for the surroundings she was in. This unusual dirt was in the same place where the woman had punched a crater. Most likely the dirt along its edges filled it up and the soil wasn't solid yet.

She sat on her haunches, done with her exploration, and searched for the presence of the human males. The eldest, the grey haired one was to her left, the fox-boy to her right, and the dog lover behind her, all of them at least three miles away if not more. She searched for the chicken ass, the one she hated the most, and could not track his chakra. She strained her senses, focusing chakra to her ears to improve her hearing, helping her pinpoint his location.

His steady breathing reached her, a mile away and closing in fast. Instead of running for it she merely sat there, awaiting his arrival. Her bushy tail twitched impatiently behind her, the emerald of her eyes staring at the spot he would emerge from, and her front right paw kneading the soft dirt in small circles.

He finally arrived, stepping out from the underbrush, a few pine needles scattered in his raven colored hair. "I finally caught up to you," he breathed out. He strode forward four long strides, now only five feet away, but he was still too close for comfort for Cherry Blossom. Her intelligent eyes continued to stare at him, ignoring him for a few moments before finally responding, doing this in hopes of increasing his temper.

Oh, it's only you, the pathetic human. Did you enjoy my little jail break? I hope that nip of mine scars your smooth flesh, damaging it until the day you die.

He disregarded her last two sentences and asked, "What did the snake look like?

She turned her head to the side, arching it, and put on a thinking face. Hmm, snake, snake. What did he look like? I can't seem to recall, all I know is his name. She cast him her smirk again and glowered with pride. She had achieved what she wanted, he was even more pissed now. "Tell me you damn wolf!"

Answer this one question...why do you care so much? There are so many snakes in the world, how do you know this is the one you're looking for. He could be the completely wrong vile creature.

"That's none of your business," he answered in a cold voice.

Might this have anything to do about the human called Sakura? You know, pink hair, green eyes, and lets not forget perfect chakra control.

"How do you-Nothing I'm telling you," she finished, not allowing him to finish asking his question. His fists were now clenched, the knuckles white from how much force he put into it. "Damn you!" Sasuke then charged at her, kunai in hand and swung. Cherry Blossom easily avoided with her uncanny speed, only allowing him to swipe a few long fur strands from her side. She stumbled for a moment, the sword wound throbbing, but pushed the pain away to dodge the ninja's metal once more.

Is that the best you have human? I was expecting better. Sasuke placed his weapon in his kunai holster and starting performing handseals...he was preparing for a jutsu. The wolf noticed that one of the signs was the tiger and readied herself for scorching heat. "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The multiply flames launched at her, closing in. She ran to dodge them, she even leaped off the side of a tree so she wouldn't get burned. Too easy.

_Sakura was in a forest, surrounded by shinobi from the villlage of Sound. Their were three of them. One out cold, she was a girl with long black hair, another was on the verge of unconsciousness, both his arms were ripped from his sockets, showing that he wouldn't be able to fight at all until a week or two at the earliest._

_The emerald eyed kunoichi was engulfing someone in a hug. Her arms were wrapped firmly around his waist from behind as tears streamed from her eyes. She had barely managed to stop this man from torturing the last Sound nin, a teenager with his head completely wrapped in bandages, the only part not covered on his face was one eye. His body shook visibly, freaked with the curse marked ninja before him intent on taking his life._

_Sakura tightened her grip on the raven haired man as he tried to take a step forward. He head turned to her and the scared kunoichi was taken aback by the black markings covering him and the blood lust in his eyes. "Sasuke, stop. Please. Just stop." He once more tried to advance but she held him back._

_"Please, just stop."_

Sakura could now see through her eyes once again and barely avoided five incoming shurikan. _Damn, it happened again. _She snapped from her thoughts when two ninja stars implanted themselves in her right side, she let out a yelp and jumped back, making the rest of the shurikan now coming at her miss. She turned her muzzle to the side and quickly yanked the metal from her flesh, the two wounds now bleeding lightly. _Damn him! He attacked when I was still recovering from the vision thing. They seem like flashbacks, but why do I keep seeing someone else's memories?_

"So now will you tell me?"

Never in this lifetime.

He began to handsigns once more, this one had the tiger seal and she started to regret getting him so mad. She hated fire. Her fur would always get burned and it would take forever to remove the charcoal. "Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Cherry Blossom pushed as hard against the ground as she could and leaped up, the flames only touching the very tip of her tail. Another yelp escape her mouth and her tail was now charcoal black. _Time to do this. If I don't get him I'll lose to a human, I'll never let that down._

The pink clad wolf pumped all the chakra she had left into her paws as they now glowed blue. She dived at the ground and said, Here I come, before slamming her paws into the ground, causing it to cave in. _How can she do what Sakura could? _Sasuke thought as he jumped into a sturdy oak tree to avoid being engulfed into the massive crevice. As soon as her attack ended she collapsed on the ground, caused by lack of chakra, strength, and sleep.

"You're coming back with me."

_The emerald eyed woman called Sakura was standing on a cobblestone path, the coldness of the chilly night causing goosebumps on her smooth skin. The moon was full, a perfect night for howling_, _as she walked down it. Something in this human's mind knew that someone precious to her was leaving, most likely to never return. The only sounds that reached her ears were the chirping of crickets, her own breathing, her footsteps and someone else's drawing near._

_She spotted the raven man, Sasuke, a backpack swinging on his back, as he walked past her. Tears started to travel down her cheeks. She had known this would happen, ever since the day they had met Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. She turned to him and called out, begging him to stay, while he only answered with saying that he had to leave to become stronger, strong enough to kill his bastard brother._

_The last words she spoke that fateful night were, "Sasuke don't go to Orochimaru. If you leave it will be the same to me as being alone. If you leave I'll scream." She meant those words but she knew he would pay no heed. She prepared to scream when Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind._

_"Thank you," he whispered and then knocked her out, but being kind enough to place her on a nearby bench instead of leaving her on the cold stone path, then he left._

Sasuke...why did you go to Orochimaru. Cherry Blossom spoke these words before succumbing to the darkness, leaving Sasuke with even more questions. "How does she know I joined him? Who is this wolf really?" He picked up her limp body and felt a sticky substance on his hand. The Uchiha glanced down and noticed her backside stab had reopened...the damn thing just wouldn't stay closed. He ran the way he had come, toward the village gates, hoping she wouldn't lose too much blood by the time he got her to Tsunade. During the way, the blacked out wolf saw more memories.

_Most of the males members of the Rookie 12 stood just outside the gates of their village. It was the day after Sasuke had left but they were all determined to bring him back. The leader, Shikamaru, told them the positions they would be traveling them. They were about to leave when Sakura appeared._

_She begged Naruto, the fox-boy, to bring him back. The blond haired Genin gave her a thumbs up and promised, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll bring Sasuke back. It's the promise of a lifetime."_

_"Thanks Naruto."_

_The woman was now four years older, sixteen to be exact. Naruto had chased after Sasuke again and this time returned with him. Tsunade was in an uproar, demanding to see him right away, sending ANBU to guide him to her, in case he decided to change his mind and escape while he could._

_Sakura was working in the hospital, treating patients and filing paperwork. The atmosphere around her was peaceful until her one of her best friends, a blond girl named Ino, came barging through the doors and racing towards the rosette. "Sakura! Sakura! Did you hear? Sasuke's back! Naruto finally got him back!"_

_"Well you can go see him, right now I'm busy working. Besides I no longer care for that bastard in any way." She placed the last file in its place, grabbed a clipboard with a patient's diagnosis on it, and headed up a flight of stairs. She still somehow managed to hear her friend mutter her name before leaving._

She blinked her eyes open a bit, barely conscious and thought, _Who is this Sakura and why do I keep seeing her memories?_


	6. sasuke learns the truth

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 6

Sasuke was currently against a wall in the Fifth Hokage's office. He had gotten to her pretty quick and the wolf was now in a stable condition, resting while being watched by Shizune. She had struggled when Tsunade had tried to patch her up and Sasuke was ordered to help hold her down as they injected a tranquilizer, finally calming her.

She lay on a soft couch, fresh bandages around her mid section, her chest rising and falling slowly with each deep breath she took. Shizune sat beside her, examining her for any more injuries and stroking her absentmindly. Tsunade left the resting wolf and entered her office; she released a sigh as she slouched in her chair, before directing her attention to the Uchiha.

"Well you're lucky, you managed to make it here just in time. Any longer and she would of died of blood lost," Tsunade stated while rubbing her temples.

"Is there something about this wolf you're not telling me?"

"Take a seat Sasuke, I don't know how well you're going to take it," she replied and gestured toward the chair before her. He hesitantly sat, wondering what was so important that could possibly surprise or shock him. "That blood sample I took the other day…well…it wasn't normal, defiantly not for a wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"I tested the blood, comparing it to other samples, and it only matched one…Sakura Haruno." She waited a few moments, allowing it to sink, awaiting the Uchiha's reaction. This would affect him greatly, this was something she knew. She had seen how hard he had taken Sakura's death, especially since he had been the one to find her corpse. She could just imagine the wreck his mind was at the moment.

When he replied his voice was barely audible but she still caught the words, "How is that possible?" The Fifth let out another sigh and continued massaging her temples, already feeling a headache coming on.

"I've looked into this a lot. My theory is that after Sakura died she was reincarnated as a wolf." Sasuke gave her a disbelieving look before saying, "Is that even possible?" Tsunade pushed some paperwork to the side, making space to place her elbows on her desk and lean her head on her hands.

"I believe so. According to Buddhist beliefs, humans are said to survive death and be reborn in a new body, normally gaining a new personality but keeping a part of their old self still. I think that Sakura was fortunate enough to come back as that wolf, but she has lost all her memories of ever being human."

"So basically what you're trying to tell me…is that the wolf is Sakura and she believes that's she's a wolf and always has been," Sasuke breathed out, trying to let it all process in his mind. This explained everything, why the wolf could use Sakura's jutsu, how the eyes were the same emerald green, and why whenever he was in her presence his body would calm somehow.

"I'm afraid so…but there is some hope. You see…there is a chance that she can regain her memories…she'll remember you."

"What good will that do! She'll still be a wolf!" He yelled out, clearly angered. As much as he knew, she would never be the same Sakura he remembered, just a furry wild dog. "Sasuke we can bring her back…she'd be human again. All we have to do is help her regain her memories and accept that she was once human."

"How can you change her back, she's an animal?"

She extended her arm and plucked an old dusty book of the edge of her desk. She gently lifted the cover and flipped the tattered pages carefully, trying not to damage them anymore then they already were. Finding what she wanted she stopped her turning and answered the Uchiha, "This old book on sacred jutsu has the correct one to change her back, but Sasuke…this isn't going to be easy. Wolves naturally hate humans; it's in the blood, which will make it extremely difficult to get her to accept she was ever one of us."

"One last question…do I have to do this?"

"Yes, you are now assigned the mission named Sakura Retrieval. You can take as much time as you possibly need…just get her back…please."

Their conversation was cut short as Shizune burst through the doors, her breaths coming out in pants and a fresh bite mark marred her arm, trailing a little blood down her skin. "Shizune! What happened!?" The black haired woman took a moment to catch her breath before she lifted her head to tell the bad news.

"It-it's Sakura! The drug we gave her wore off…she woke up and escaped! I tried to stop her but-"

"It's okay Shizune. Where did she go!?"

"She took off into town, that's all I know." She gave a quick bow before exiting the room, her hand glowing green as she healed the bite on her arm. Tsunade quickly drew her attention to the ANBU in the room and spoke out, "Sasuke, hurry up and track Sakura down. Restrain her at all costs…she hates all of us and she might injure a villager."

"Hai," came Sasuke's reply before disappearing from the room and taking off into the village. The Fifth released a sigh and looked down at the old tattered book once more, her fingers tracing the fading ink within its confines. _Sakura, what do you think you're doing?_


	7. hiding place found

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 7

The injured wolf's breath came out in short pants as she continued to run, her pink tongue hanging out from the side of her mouth. Her parched throat begged for water while her stomach growled, wanting to be filled with food. Cherry Blossom ignored her body's wants and proceeded into a dark quaint alley, welcoming the cool air in the narrow space as she lay against one of the brick sides.

Her paws pounded with pain as she gave them a quick lick, running for an hour nonstop on rough ground tended to irritate the soft pads of her paws. Finished with her bath she lay her head down and pulled her ears back, listening to make sure no one was following her.

_Think, think! No matter what I do I can't get out of this village without being spotted and no doubt that human is after me. There has to be somewhere I can hide…for now at least._

These thought swarmed her head as she lay there, but out of the corner of her eye something caught the pink wolf's attention. Four girls stood before the alley, talking to each other by the looks of it, but luckily the shadows covered the canine's body, successfully hiding her from view.

"It's so great that you're back in the village, Temari!" One of the girls exclaimed. She had blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail and wore a purple halter top thing, a purple skirt covered her thighs but just barely, fishnet covered her elbows and knees, but her headband was nowhere in view.

The one she had spoken to wore a dark purple kimono tied closed by a violet obi. Fishnet covered her legs while fingerless gloves resided on her hands, and strapped to her back was a giant fan, most likely her main weapon. Her headband resided on her head, the sand symbol clearly visible, showing that she was not of this village, and her blond hair was pulled up in four ponytails.

"I know! I missed you all so much!" The four girls enveloped each other in a warm hug, smiling brightly. Cherry Blossom took this chance to examine the remaining two, starting to with the one closest to her. This girl had chocolate colored hair pulled up in two buns, her headband also resided on her forehead and her bangs framed the edges. She wore a white Chinese top and a pair of loose red material capris, and a pair of black fingerless gloves covered her hands. A giant scroll was attached to her back, Cherry Blossom calculated that weapons could be summoned from it, judging by the chakra pattern she felt flowing through it.

The last of the group was also the quietest. She had long indigo hair in a very low ponytail and pale lavender eyes that were directed towards her friends. She was wearing a light purple and beige sweatshirt and the wolf could see that fishnet was worn beneath it, dark purple capris covered her legs, and her weapon pouch was strapped to her right thigh. Her headband was tied around her neck, an unusual place, but the look suited her.

They all turned to leave and began walking away, chatting to each other in excited voices. Cherry Blossom pondered about the girls, a plan forming in her furry head. _Heh, there's my solution. I'll stay with those human girls until I regain my chakra and this freakin' wound in my paw heals._

With her plan set, she limped out from the cool alley and towards the girls. She let out a whimper, the small sound caught their attention and they faced her, clearly surprised. "Awwwww, look at the cute dog," the one with the blond ponytail exclaimed, already stroking her unusual fur. She ruffled her coat and cuffed the wolf's ear, trying to get her to play, but then noticed the bandages covering the dog's form.

"Um, Ino. I don't think that's a dog, a little too big to be…maybe she's a wolf." _But why would a wolf be in Konoha? _The one with the twin buns said and thought, hoping to figure this whole mess out.

Her friend ignored her and examined Cherry Blossom's paw, "Who cares! She's hurt so I say we're taking her with us," Ino demanded, still petting the wolf who leaned into the young woman, brushing her skin with her long pink strands.

"I-Ino, my dad doesn't allow pets. He'll get real mad if we bring her to my house," the shy girl muttered, trying to convince her friend otherwise.

"Screw him, we'll just sneak her in, so come on!" She raced ahead of her friends, Cherry Blossom at her heels, off in the direction of the Hyuuga manor. The three remaining woman sighed then followed, wondering how this would turn out.

3333333333333

Sasuke ran through Konoha's streets, still searching. It had been over an hour since Sakura had escaped and he could find no traces of her, not even a paw print. He gave up and returned to Tsunade's office, ready to be verbally abused by the blond haired woman known as the Fifth Hokage.

"What the hell do you mean you can't find her! You're suppose to be an ANBU and you can't even track down a little wolf…why did I even allow you to exceed Jonin!"

"It's not my fault. I can't follow her from her chakra trail since you drained all of her chakra earlier. Meaning that she must be hiding somewhere until it returns," Sasuke stated, knowing that what he said was the truth.

"Very well, thanks for pointing that out. I am now giving you permission to assemble a team of five other shinobi to help track her down. Make sure you chose them wisely, based on their special abilities and talents."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." _Sakura, why are you making me go through all this? I finally get you back and you keep trying to leave me. _Sasuke thinks as he sets out on his way to find his new allies.


	8. the mission and the girls

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 8

They arrived at the Hyuuga manor and snuck in the front door, not the smartest move, but luckily no one was around. They crept through the long narrow hallway, constantly checking for chakra signatures, and gasped when Neji was heading their way.

They shoved Cherry Blossom into the nearest room, not bothering to find out whose, and greeted him, hoping he would leave soon. Cherry Blossom examined the room slowly, checking for dangers. It was decent sized, the walls were a dark purple, the curtains over the windows were a light lavender, and the bed comforter was the same color as the curtains. There was also a desk covered in papers, a dresser with clothes hanging out of its drawers, and a bookcase filled with thick books.

No one was in the room but a female's scent hung fresh in the air…she had just been here. The pink wolf quickly crawled under the bed as a human stepped out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet. She wore a short sleeved deep purple colored shirt with a indigo vest unzipped over it, a pair of indigo capris covered her legs, fishnet fingerless gloves adorned her hands, her weapon pouch resided on her right thigh, and her headband was worn around her neck, just like her elder sister. Her wet hair reached to her mid-back and was a dark indigo, another trait that made her resemble her sister some.

She looked like she was at least fifth teen and the rank of Jonin, already a high rank for her age. The Hyuuga walked across the room and plopped down on her bed, releasing a sigh as she lay, her head hanging off the edge. The teenager spotted a pink furry tail protruding from beneath her and peeked below her bed, staring at the wolf that resided there.

Surprised by this, she jumped off her bed and leaned down, examining the canine. She made a clucking sound and called out, "Hey, come on out, I won't hurt." Cherry Blossom slowly eased herself from the tight squeeze, letting out yelp when her back hit the bed frame. "I'm Hanabi, nice to meet you," she said while shaking Cherry Blossom's grey paw, introducing herself.

The wolf let out a quiet bark, showing that she understood and then leaned against Hanabi's side, wanting to be pet. Hanabi ran her hand down the dog's back, weaving her fingers through the long clumped fur. "Ugh, you are in serious need of a bath." She retreated into her bathroom and the sound of running water entered Cherry Blossom's ears.

The wolf hesitantly entered the room the human had disappeared into, wondering what was going on. The bathtub was being filled with water and bubbles were rising on the liquid's surface, all because of Hanabi. Said girl was removing her fishnet gloves and beckoned for Sakura to come to her, which the canine did. The Hyuuga finger carefully un-wrapped the dirtied bandages and tossed them in a small wastebasket, then pulled Sakura to the tub's edge.

Understanding what to do, Sakura climbed into the lukewarm water and flinched when it touched her wound. Hanabi began washing her, being wary of the injury she wore, getting rid of all the filth that she had collected during her hiding.

_I'm sure I've seen this look before_

_Done a thousand times and a million more_

_How many lies did he tell this time?_

_How many times did he cross the line?_

Hanabi's voice echoed off the bathroom walls as she sang, occupying herself while washing the canine. Unknowingly Sakura's eyes drifted close, listening intently to the sweet sound of Hanabi's singing.

_It won't help me but I have to ask_

_Is there something real that's behind that mask?_

_Something true we don't know about?_

_A little faith then a much to doubt_

Hanabi stopped singing when the bath was finished. She moved out of the way, allowing Sakura to escape the water's confines, before towel drying her, not wanting the wolf to soak her bedroom. The teenager finished and retreated back into her room, remembering to grab her gloves on the way, and looked questionably at her older sister and her friends, not knowing why they were standing in her room.

"Hey Hanabi! By any chance have you seen a dog about ye big," Ino demonstrated the size, hoping the younger Hyuuga knew and that the wolf wasn't wandering the halls of the manor. That would cause some problems.

"She's in the bathroom." She made the clucking noise again and Sakura emerged from the tiled room, refreshed from her warm bath. "Phew! We thought Hiashi caught you, we'd be in big trouble then!"

"I'm guessing she belongs to you guys?" Hanabi asks, wanting an answer.

"For the moment, yes."

"Then you better hurry and leave, Hiashi's coming."

"Oh shit!" Tenten swore before dashing from the room, the three other women right behind her. Sakura still resided in the teen's room and cocked her head as if asking, "Is it okay if I go?" Hanabi laughed and scratched the wolf's ear one last time and responded, "Go ahead. I'll see you later." Sakura yipped once and left, her pink body disappearing around the doorframe.

Cherry Blossom lifted her noise and followed the females' scents, easily tracking them down, and heading in the direction they had retreated in. She arrived at a door and pushed open, only to be greeted by Ino, who hugged her tightly. A little too tightly. Sakura gasped for air and thanked Kami when Temari tore the blond away from her crushed form.

"First thing's first, let's treat that injured paw of yours," Ino exclaimed for some reason, feeling the need to emphasize everything, "Do you have any bandages, Hinata?" She turned to her quiet friend, awaiting an answer.

"N-no I don't, but Neji has tons. I'll go borrow some."

"Are these the ones he always wears?

"Yes, he has lots of extras. Whenever me or Hanabi need some we just take some of his…it's not like notices a few rolls gone," Came Hinata's reply as she left, on her way to her older cousin's room.

_Now how can I use this information against him? _The weapon mistress thinks.

Hinata returned about five minutes later, bandages in hand, and began wrapping the injured grey paw. She finished quite fast, Sakura hadn't even flinched the whole time making it take hardly anytime at all to finish. The pink wolf licked Hinata's hand in thanks before sitting down on her haunches.

"So do you think she belongs to anybody," Temari asked.

Hinata replied, "Maybe she belongs to the Inuzuka family, they fight with dogs as partners."

"If she's theirs, how come we've never seen her before? I just visited them a couple days ago and I didn't see her there."

"I don't know Tenten, maybe they just got her and she ran away during training. You never know…"

"If that's true, why would she run away from her owners unless…they're the ones who hurt her! They are so dead," an enraged Ino yelled, "I can't wait to kick some ass!"

"I agree with Ino," Hinata mumbles and then turns to the two un-decided, "Temari, Tenten, you guys in?"

"Hell yes!" They both exclaimed and Tenten added, "I can't wait to send the guys who did this to Hell!"

3333333333333

In the distance somewhere a certain Sasuke Uchiha sneezed.

(you know how they say you sneeze when someone talks about you, I decided to add it)

3333333333333

"So Teme, why are we here again," the blond man named Naruto asked for what seemed like millionth time. The others around him just ignored him, but inside their own minds they were thinking the same exact thing.

The 'others' were all shinobi, most of them from this village but one was from Sand. Neji Hyuuga, he had been one of Sasuke's first choices and he easily found him. The Hyuuga's Byakugan could be used to help find Sakura quite easily…if she had some chakra left.

His next obvious choice was Shikamaru Nara; his brains would be of great use. Next was Kiba Inuzuka, his ability to understand dogs and his heightened sense of smell would be able to track her down. He then accidently ran into Gaara and Naruto and added them to his group, which now numbered six.

The only reply the fox-boy got from the Uchiha was a simple, "Mission."

"Well…what are we suppose to do?"

The Uchiha prodigy pulled a scroll from his weapon pouch and handed it to the blond. All the guys, excluding Sasuke, gathered around and began to read their mission details.

_To the shinobi of Sasuke's choosing._

_You are to track down a silvery-pink wolf and capture it alive._

_We suspect this wolf is linked to the murderer of Sakura Haruno,_

_my apprentice. You are not to speak of this mission to anyone but_

_the others assigned to it._

_The Fifth Hokage_

"NANI!!" Was the loud cry of a certain Naruto Uzumaki who couldn't believe what he had just read. How could the wolf he had saved been involved with Sakura's death, it just seem right in his mind. How could a wolf kill Sakura anyway, she had been a highly skilled kunoichi…she should have been able to take the canine out.

"Naruto, I'll explain so that even you can understand. We find this wolf, we find who killed Sakura, got it," said the Nara genius who had thought it through. A plan was already forming in his head…one that would hopefully work.

They all waited a moment to let it sink into the fox-boy's head, knowing that thinking wasn't one of his strong points. "Then let's start now," he yelled, running off to who knows were, hoping it was the right direction.

The rest followed him at their own pace, not wanting to waste their energy by running after him and most likely get lost. _I'm finally going to have you back, Sakura. Just you wait… _Were the thoughts of the raven haired ANBU.

3333333333333

"There, does your paw fell better now," Hinata questioned, carefully setting the wrapped paw on the floor. Cherry Blossom in return began licking her hand, showing that her answer was a yes.

"Awwwwww, I just can't get past how cute she is!" A hyper Ino exclaimed while hugging the wolf, nearly chocking the poor canine. "Here's the extra blankets for her," Tenten stated while laying the soft fleece on the wooden floor.

Immediately after Tenten finished, Cherry Blossom strolled over and plopped down onto her temporary bed. She curled up into a ball, her head between her front paws, and her crimson tail tip touching her nose. Her eyes drifted closed as she tried to enter sleep, the darkness pulling her in and she welcomed it.

"Let's watch a movie now," Temari suggested and pulled out a few dvds. "The women gathered around, deciding which movie to watch, "I say we watch this one!" Tenten yelled, holding up a copy of Saw III. They dimmed the lights and gathered on the huge bed and the soft couch then started the horror flick.

Sakura opened her eyes a little and glanced at the group of women, her emerald eyes adjusting to the dark lighting. _Why do I feel like I know them somehow? I've never seen these girls before yet my brain thinks I do? Why is that?_

_Flashback_

_Happy sixteenth birthday Sakura!" The four kunoichi yelled, engulfing their pink haired friend in a bone crushing hug. They pulled away after a few moments, but only to allow their friend to breathe once more._

_Sakura took a few deep breaths, recovering from the previous hug, and then said, "Thanks, you're all such great friends!" They hugged once more before the vision began to fade as Cherry Blossom started to regain her senses._

Cherry Blossom shook her head, ridding herself of the fuzzy image that had placed itself into her mind. _Is it possible I was this Saku…_ Before she could finish her thought the front door was kicked in, followed by the girl's screams.

3333333333333

**So what happened, the next chapter reveals that. I brought Hanabi in…yah! I thought that including her when she's older would be a cool idea, so I did. The song that Hanabi sung is **_**Can't Catch Tomorrow**_** by **_**Lost Prophets;**_** it's a pretty good song so I just had to add it.**

**-Fang-**


	9. the boy's little search

**AnbuShadowFang- time for the next chap, last time i left u with a cliffhanger, so heres what happens next**

**Living Reincarnated**

**Chapter 9**

_Recap_

_Is it possble I was this Saku... Before she could finish her thought the front door was kicked in followed by the girls' screams._

---------------------------------------------------

**An hour earlier after the guys found the lost Naruto at Ichiruka. (don't think I spelled it right.)**

"So how we gonna that wolf?"

"Kiba, can't Akamaru just sniff her out?" "We could try though I don't think it will work." "Why not?" "For all we know she could be miles away from the village now." "Let's at least try." "Okay, Akamaru!" "Arff"

The guys then spent about twenty-five minutes aimlessly following Akamaru, with a complaining, hungry Naruto in tow. That is until no one could take him anymore and they all hit him.

"Arrggg!!! Where is she!" "Akamaru can't help it, she must of ran around the entire village at least three times."

"Then how will we find her, wait Shikamaru you have a brain right? What should we do?" "Yeah I have a brain unlike a certain somebody." "Who, who, is it teme! Ha, ha teme you don't have a brain!" Naruto yelled until he got punched in the head by the so called ' brainless teme.' "He was talking about you, dobe."

"If we want to find her, we have to think the way she'd think. What would any of you do with your chakra completely drained, in an enemy village, and have ninja hunting you down."

"That's easy, I'd just beat down my enemies with my fists!" "Naruto we already know what idiotic thing you would do, what about you guys?" "I would find the safest place and hide until my chakra recovers, then fight back." "You know Kiba, you can be smart at times, that's probaly what she's doing."

"Thanks, wait, hey." "My idea was better," grumbles Naruto. "So let's split up and find her, we'll meet up back her in about thirty minutes."

They split up once again and search any place small enough for a wolf to fit in. Sadly for them all that turned up was a ryo and some frustrated ninja. So when they were coming back after their half hour most of them had headaches.

"I still can't find her!" yells a very angry Naruto. "We must of checked everywhere." "No, not everywhere." "What do you mean, teme?" "Consider she decided to play it safe and hid with ninja." "Then who?" "Think about it, who are the safest ninja in Konoha that you would die if you anger them."

And immediatly after he said that they all grumble,"the girls."

"But we can't go there, they'll rip us limb from limb!" "Kiba, we have to or we'll fail this mission, and I know it is very important to all of us."

**Infront of Sakura's Front Door**

"So how are we gonna do this?" "I say like this!" Which leads to the door getting kicked down. So that leads us to this, Naruto's foot still raised where the door should be, the boys fearing their doom, and the girls ready to kick the asses of whoever disturbed them.

-----

keep up the reviews and i'll keep up the story, and tell me how u liked the boys fun search, oh yeah I have 2 new stories so check them out after u review please


	10. boy taunting

AnbuShadowFang- well here is the next chap, I wonder what the guys fates are,

this is talking "

this is Sakura thinking **Bold letters**

and this is thinking _italic letters_

now that u know, read the story!

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 10

"What are you guys doing here?" "Yeah, especially you Kiba," Tenten says, her voice full of venom. "Uh, we're here looking for something, and why are you all glaring at me." "Maybe because you kicked Hinata's door down, disturbed our sleepover, and hurt that poor wolf," Temari says while pointing at Sakura.

"Guys, that's the wolf." "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Naruto." "Hey, what are you guys whispering about." "Oh nothing important, do you mind if I look at the wolf?" "Only you can Naruto, the rest of you stay there."

Naruto then casually strolls over and leans down to pet her.

_It's hard to believe she's connected to Sakura's killer, for all we know she could belong to him._

**How come this human boy feels like he's a packmate, but at least I think I can trust him, for now.**

"How about I repeat my question, what are you doing here?" "We are here to take the wolf back." "No way, you can't have her back, not after what you did to her!" "What the hell are you talking about!" "We know that you hurt her and if you don't leave we're gonna have to make you." "Sorry to say but we aren't leaving without the wolf." "Okay girls let's use _that_ plan on them." "Yeah, at least we can get rid of a couple of them.

The girls then walk up to the guys. Ino to Shikamaru, Tenten to Neji, Hinata to Naruto, and Temari to Kiba.

"Shika-kun, do you really have to take her, please don't, if you do I might cry," Ino says making the cutest face she can manage.

Uh, Ino we have to." "Come on Shika-kun let's go somewhere together," Ino says, then grabs his hand, making him blush at contact, and dragged him off to who knows where.

One down, five to go.

"Naruto-kun, want to go get some ramen together, my treat." "Ramen, yes, lets go!" Instead of Hinata dragging him off, he was dragging her off.

Two down, but Naruto wasn't so hard.

"Neji-kun, you wanna go train?" _I'm not gonna fall for this like the other two. _"No, I'm going to bring the wolf back." "Come on Neji-kun, not even if I did this." She then leans forward and gives him a peck on the cheek, and of course he blushed in returned.

"So is that a yes?" Neji, to stunned to move, couldn't even speak. "I take that as a yes, let's go." And just like the others she pulled him along.

Only three more left.

"So Kiba-kun, have you ever been on a date with an older woman before." Kiba gulped before he answered "no." "Then today is your lucky day," before she toke him with her she whispered to Sakura, "We got rid of four of them for you, just take this and run from the last two." Her hand then glows a faint blue and she transfers a good deal of her chakra to Sakura. "Good luck," she then proceeds out the door with Kiba in tow.

_Looks like it's just me and Gaara. I don't get why they left her all alone, same with how the others got fooled by the girls._

"Gaara let's finish this mission already." "Okay." "It's time to go Sakura." Sakura who was slowly standing up froze when he called her that.

**Sakura, Sakura, why did he call me that. It can't be, I can't have been a mere human, I've always been what I am.**

After that thought flashes kept running through her head.

**I remember everything, Sasuke I'm sorry but I don't wanna turn back to who I was, I was too weak.**

She then walks to Sasuke and lays down at his feet, not moving, the only proof that she was still alive was the faint rise of her chest.

"It looks like she gives up." "Then let's go, come on Sakura." Sakura still unmoving looked as if she didn't hear and continued to stare at nothing. Sasuke getting impatient just had Gaara use his sand to carry her, and they started to head for the Hokage tower.

Only two of them had completed the mission, Sakura had remembered everything, while in different spots of the village the other guys were with the girls, and they looked as if they were enjoying themselves.

--

so i finally posted the chap, whooo i have ten chapters now and more are coming, review and you'll find out what will become of Sakura now that she remembers everything


	11. sakura's back, but is she?

AnbuShadowFang- since someone mentioned being confused from the last chap, not mentioning any names(coughs-makncough), in this chap I'll try to clear it up some, and thanks to all of your reviews, they keep me typing

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 11

In the Hokage's office

"Well I see you brought her back, but where are the other shinobi?" "Uh, we kinda had a run in with the other girls." "Hahaha, they used the art of seduction, am I correct?" "Yeah."

"Now back to business, Gaara seeing as you are the only other shinobi knowing that this is Sakura, until she's back to normal don't mention it to anyone. And thanks for your help, I know you were originally here to discuss with me about the people sighted, now you can go back to Suna and return to your Kazekage duties."

"I was planning on returning anyway, I hope the information helps you," he says as he walks out of the door.

"Sasuke, I wanna check something with Sakura, could you leave the room a moment." "Yes, hokage."

"Sakura, I'm gonna do a jutsu to see if you have any memories back, okay?" Sakura just lay there, still unmoving just like at Hinata's.

"Memory searching jutsu."(I made it up, not a really good name) "I see, so you remember everything. Sakura why do you just lie there, what's wrong with you." Sakura merely just looked at her for a second, before returning her head on the floor between her paws.

"I guess this won't work, Shizune!" "Yes, Tsunade-sama." "I want you to take Sakura to the medical wing and have her examined, also see if you can get her to eat or drink anything." "Okay Tsunade. Hey Genma, I need your help for a couple minutes." "For what." "Help me carry Sakura, she refuses to move." "Shizune, tell Sasuke to come in on your way out."

Sasuke and Tsunade

"Sasuke, I have found out that Sakura has regained all her memories." "That means you can change her back now right?" "I can't." "Why not?" "It seems she doesn't want to, at least not yet that is."

"Why would she want to stay that way?" "I have no idea as of now, but in the meantime, she is to stay at your place since what happened to her parents." "Okay, that's easy enough, but why is she acting the way she is?" "I would have to say she's going through her life and trying to decide if she wants to go back, but that of course is a guess. Right now she is at the med wing, so go get her and bring her back in a week."

With Shizune

"So Sasuke, you're here for Sakura, right?" "Yeah, where is she?" "She in that room just laying on the bed. All she does is lie around, she won't eat or drink, and she hardly moves a muscle. It's like she's in a daze or can't get over something." "I'll try to get her to eat and move around some, she'll be back in a week so you can check her again.

Sasuke walks into the room she's in and sees her just staring at a wall. _Sakura, what's wrong with you, why don't you want to come back, everyone wants to see you again._

He proceeds to pick her up and makes it to his house in record speed.(two minutes, that's fast!) As soon as they were in the house Sasuke put her down and tried to get her to eat something. But gave up after he tried for about ten minutes. After his failure, he looked at the clock and saw that it was already late. Needing to get up early for training he left the room and climbed the stairs to his room. Moments after he lied on the bed he was asleep.

After he left she slowly got up, her legs were unbalanced beneath her for not being used at all that day, and slowly started her way up the stairs. Once she was at the top she followed Sasuke's scent and quietly slipped into his room. She walked on unsteady legs and jumped onto the opposite size of his large bed. She lay down, and started seeing all her memories, her life, and her eyes glazed over. This continued until she finally dozed off and got the sleep her body needed.

--

so did it clear up any confusion, if not tell me what u are still confused about, and review, you have to cause i was nice and put up two chapters tonight


	12. ramen and finding out

AnbuShadowFang- sorry it toke awhile to post, I have had to many damn tests in school from my evil teachers, but here it is so enjoy

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 12

The rest of the week started going a little better for Sasuke. She would eat when ever he wasn't around and she started to walk around some. She wouldn't respond to Sasuke if he were to call her Sakura but would only if he called her Cherry Blossom.

Sakura kept thinking if she tried to remain kinda distant from him he would end up not caring and she could leave and return to her life as a wolf. She didn't want to return to her life as Sakura knowing she would probably let everyone down again. She had failed beating Orochimaru twice and just wanted to run away and live somewhere in peace.

-----------------------------------

"Hey Teme!" _Why did the dobe have to come over so early._ " What do you want Naruto." "I was just in the neighbor and wondered if you had any ramen you could spare." "Can't you just go to Ichiruka." "I would but as you can see,(pulls out his frog pouch)I'm broke.""If I give you some will you shut up." "Depends on how much." "Fine, come in."

**Inside Sasuke's House**

"The kitchen is that way, just don't destroy it." "I can't make any promises teme," he yells as he takes off into the kitchen. Sasuke sighs until he hears Naruto scream. Upon ninja instinct, Sasuke runs into the kitchen kunai in hand only to see the sight of Naruto pointing at Sakura.

"Why did you scream you dobe." "Wh..What is that wolf doing here!" _Oh yeah, he thinks we handed her over to Tsunade._ "Naruto as you can see this is the wolf we captured." "I can see that but what is she doing here!" _Might as well tell him the truth._ "Naruto do you have anything against Sakura being in my house."

"That's not Sakura, Sasuke are you going blind like Itachi?" "No I'm not going blind, that is Sakura reincarnated." "Reinwhatated?" _This is gonna take a long time._

**About an hour and a half later **

"So let me see if I get it, what your trying to say the wolf that was supposed to be connected to her death is actually Sakura come back as a wolf." "Yes." "So that means that she's Sakura." Naruto then runs over to the bundle of fur and starts hugging her well yelling things like, "Sakura-chan, and "I missed you so much," and many more."

"So teme when will Sakura be Sakura again?" "Just depends when she wants to." "Come on Sakura everyone will want you back."

**Naruto. Maybe I should change back, but on the other hand I think I would miss my wolf abilities, I need more time to think.**

Sakura then lays her head down but not before giving Sasuke a look that told him to wait longer.

"Naruto why don't you leave Sakura alone for awhile and get your ramen." "Ramen, I almost forgot. I mean come on, me forgetting about ramen, impossible.

Naruto then starts to devour his ramen while Sasuke thinks about ways to make Sakura want to change back.

-------------------------------

So there it is, I hope it was okay at least, I've been busy with school and a lot of other stuff, I will post the next chap up soon I promise as long as I get reviews


	13. her choice

AnbuShadowFang- im so sorry i haven't updated for like 6 weeks, I've been grounded were I ended up with limited computer time, I feel like being nice so most likely tonight I will post a couple chaps for each story for u being able to wait so long, so enjoy

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 13

_To change back or to not change back, that is the question._

At the training grounds

"Fire Style, fire ball jutsu," Sasuke yells. The fireballs came at Naruto at an incredibly fast pace, he quickly avoided to the side barely dodging, then charged at Sasuke. Sakura simply lay down sun bathing her fur and watching Naruto's attempts to punch Sasuke. Naruto aimed a punch at him but Sasuke merely just grabbed it and kicked him in the stomach making him fly into a tree. "You lose dobe." "This would be so much easier if you didn't have Sharingan."

As Naruto kept complaining about how Sasuke was cheating, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke followed by a yo.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" "Don't worry I'm not here for you, I was sent to get Sakura." Hearing her name Sakura lazily lifted her head up and decided to acknowledge Kakashi's presence by listening. "Tsunade decided let me take Sakura around the village for alittle bit, so come on Sakura." Sakura removed her body from the grassy ground and stretched her muscles the same way a cat does. When she was done she walked away with Kakashi into the village. "I wonder what that was about," Naruto wonders out loud.

With student and sensei

"Okay Sakura so tell me what's on your mind," Kakashi asks while he does the same jutsu Kiba did to understand her." **Whatever do you mean, Kakashi.** "First off do you ever think about your parents?" **What did happen to them.** "They were so certain that your body Sasuke brought back was a fake that they left the village in search of you. They are finally on their way back." **That's good news, I thought you were gonna tell me they were KIA.** "Next question, have you made up your mind yet?"

**I'm pretty sure I know my final descision, but the first person who I want them to know is Tsunade.** " I understand that, I'm here to reassure you that whatever your choice you'll still be a part of my favorite team, team 7." **Thanks Kakashi, can I be alone for awhile.** "Sure but I suggest you don't be to long, we wouldn't want Sasuke to worry now would we." **Shut up, bye**," she says then takes off.

With Sakura

Sakura continued to ran until she collapsed on the ground, then looked up. ** How fitting, a cherry blossom tree.** She continued to lay there and watched as the sun set while some petals from the tree blew around to create a beautiful scene. **I'm positive now, **she thinks as she stands on all fours and sprints toward the Hokage tower.

In Tsunade's Office

It was around 10 p.m. and surprisingly the fifth was doing paperwork with her trusty bottle of sake in her hand when Sakura pushed open the door and sat infront of her desk. "Yes Sakura, what is it." **I've made my descision. **"And what is that.

**I want to change back.**

--

she finally made up her mind, so whats gonna happen now that she is going to become human again, review and u shall find out


	14. changing the wolf

AnbuShadowFang- here is the long awaited next chapter, I finally typed it and I think it's an okay chap so enjoy

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 14

Sakura was pacing on all fours, back and forth, and back and forth. She couldn't forget what the fifth had told her the day before.

"_I see. I'm glad to know that you made the right choice. We'll do the jutsu as soon as possible. But I should warn you…"_

"_Warn me? About what?"_

"_Here, read this." She placed a thick book opened to page 210 infront of the pink wolf. She then leaned back in her chair and waited, while Sakura looked down and read a passage on the page._

_Soul Revival Jutsu_

_This jutsu brings forth the soul that originally belonged to a human from an animal. The soul becomes visible and takes on the form of the previous human body. Before you perform this sacred jutsu you must be positive that the soul was actually reincarnated otherwise the animal will die. The chances of success for this jutsu are 50/50. If you fail the soul will pass on and never return. To perform this jutsu…_

_I could die from this. Did I really make the right choice?_

Sakura was snapped from her thoughts when a hyper Naruto crushed her with a hug. **Na-Naruto?**

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy that you're coming back! To celebrate when you're human again I'm going to treat you to ramen!"

"Dobe I thought you were broke."

"Oh yeah…ok teme is treating us to ramen!"

"Calm down Naruto, remember what we're here for." Sakura looked over toward the open door of the hokage's room. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and none other then her grey haired perverted sensei were making their way into the room.

**Why are they all here?**

"They're here to help perform the jutsu. In order to use it you need an incredible amount of chakra. The five of us should be able to produce enough." The five leaf shinobi formed a circle around the sitting Sakura and started doing handsigns.

"Okay guys, you're gonna have to avert your eyes when she starts to change because she's gonna be..uh…naked."

**Wh-What!!!**

"Well since all you have on right now is fur it only makes sense that you would be naked." **I swear if any of you peek I will kick your asses so hard you'll never be able to walk again. **Sakura growled out with venom in her voice, scaring the living shit out of all the males in the room.

"Let's do this!" The kyuubi vessel yelled.

They continued the handsigns and the she-wolf was covered in a bright light.

"_Where am I?" Sakura looked around what looked like the forest outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her head snapped to her right were she had heard the bushes rustle. Out stepped a mirror image of her once wolf self. She looked down at her body and toke in the fact she was no longer a hunter of night but a kunoichi of Leaf._

_I guess this is goodbye to my wolf life. And a goodbye to Cherry Blossom, my reincarnated self. Time to return to who I once was._

The light faded and Sakura was kneeling on the hard floor. The fifth quickly put a cloak around her form and stood back to let the pink haired girl breath. Immediately Sakura knew it was going to take some getting use to being human again. She already missed the improved sense of smell and hearing she had owned the last four years of her life. She held the cloak against her and tied it shut tight before nodding to Tsunade.

"And here I thought that you Naruto of all people would be excited I'm back, you're gonna make me sad."

The blond instantly turned around and yelled, "Sakura-chan," before tackling her in a hug that could rival one of Lee's when he's on sugar. The other males turned around and Sasuke toke in what she looked like.

Her hair was alittle too long but he knew she would probably cut it short again. She now had curves in all the right places and Sasuke knew for a fact that she was too hot for her own good.

"It's great to have you back Sakura," Kakashi said and Jiraiya looked like he was thinking something perverted until Tsunade smacked him atop the head. Sakura giggled a little at that before going back to the task at hand, trying to pry Naruto off her. Sasuke went over to her and picked him up by the back of his shirt while Naruto protested.

Sakura looked at the youngest Uchiha before he said his greeting.

"Welcome back Sakura."

----------------------------

well Sakura is finally human again, so whats Sasuke gonna do now, that is for me to know and for you to find out, but only if you review


	15. girlfriends reunite

AnbuShadowFang-I know it toke me about forever to post this but I had something known as the evil writers block, thankfully I have finally recovered from it to bring this to you

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 15

"So let me get this straight…you got rid of my apartment!" Sakura yelled at her old sensei who just continued drinking her sake. Tsunade who at the moment was half drunk gave her a nod and downed another huge gulp of her precious liquid.

Sakura was dressed now, she wore a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt that was a little too long on her. An outfit that had been given to her by the fifth until she went shopping. Her unusual pink hair that went to her knees had to wait to be cut too.

"Then where am I suppose to stay? My parents' place?"

"Sorry to tell you this but their place is much too small but I have an idea as to where you can stay," she said with an evil smirk on her face. "Naruto's or Sasuke's, your choice."

"Nani! Why them? Why can't I stay with Ino?"

"Because what I say goes and that's final. Your choice."

_If I say Naruto then I might as well say goodbye to any food that's not ramen. But on the other hand if I stay with Sasuke it's gonna basically be tomatoes. Uhh…I guess tomatoes beat ramen. But Sasuke…_

"Fine I'll say with Sasuke," Sakura says then mumbles just loud enough for her to hear, "you're the evilest woman on the planet." Tsunade merely just laughed before drinking some more. 

"Wait till he hears the news…anyway your new rank is going to be Jonin since I think you deserve it and most likely as soon as you leave through those doors you're gonna be attacked," she told her before finishing the rest of her sake. That wasn't the end of it though for she pulled an even bigger bottle of it out of nowhere. Sakura nodded before exiting out of Tsunade's office, ready to try and find Sasuke's place so she could just relax, unfortunitly fate had decided to be cruel today.

"Okay so I think it's this way," Sakura says as she heads in the way of the Uchiha compound. Halfway there she was tackled from behind, knocking her right off her feet.

"Billboard-brow!"

Ino-pig!" They started doing something that looked like happy dancing but alas the world shall never know since Sakura was then pulled into a hug from Tenten. "Sakura! You better tell me where the hell you've been or I'll…" She didn't finish her sentence as she let Hinata join the hug.

"Relax guys, I'll tell you everything but first," Sakura turned to Tenten, " how did you enjoy your date you had with Neji a little while ago. You too Ino and Hinata." All three blushed before Tenten finally spoke up.

"How would you know about that, the only other people that were there at the time were the rest of the girls, the guys, and that wol…" It toke a minute for her to figure it out but she finally manged to yell, "Holy crap! That was you!"

"The one and only."

"But how, and, what…" Ino kept muttering as her brain tried to process how that was possible before she finally toke a good look at Sakura. "There's only one way to find out…Shopping!" The Jonin all yelled what before questioning her.

"Well since Sakura at the moment has no fashion sense and she has a long story to tell us it's the perfect way." Tenten and Sakura both started to inch backwards, about to make a run for it, but Ino somehow managed to grab both of them within seconds.

"You can't make me!" The weapon mistress says and starts struggling to get out. "Same here!" Both the kunoichi's attempts were in vain, the iron hold the blond had on them was impossible to break out of.

"I can and I will make you. Come on Hinata." The Hyuuga followed Ino as she dragged the two unwilling woman away.

Fate was indeed cruel.

----------------------

Sakura was forcing her body to head toward Sasuke's. The shopping trip that was suppose to be short had turned into four hours of being dragged around by a hyper blond.

_Mention the word shopping and Ino turns into a Naruto clone._

She was still wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt for she was too tired to change after all of that torture. She laughed as she remembered all the times she and Tenten had tried to escape when Ino was in the changing room. The blond had prepared for that. One of the reasons Hinata was there. She was the barrier that kept them from escaping.

"I guess even Hinata can be evil sometimes."

The three bags in her hands felt like giant boulders at the time of eleven thirty-seven at night, only slowing her down even more. She sighed and continued walking. _God Sasuke, where the hell is your house!_

She tried to remember for a moment and then recalled she had been there as a wolf. "Crap! I didn't pay attention when he brought me there," she sighed again but then heard footsteps behind her.

"No one in their right mind would be out this late…damn, it might be a rapper. If only I had my wolf nose I would know who it was." Her ears heard the footsteps almost directly behind her now and she decided to act.

She dropped her bags and swung her fist at the shadowed person only to have it caught.

_Crap._

She strained her eyes to make out the form of a man and squinted to see his face. The kunoichi gasped and realized that she was probably in trouble now. He stepped more into the light to reveal the face of…

------------------------

so there it is, the long awaited chapter I promised. It might be short and complain all you want cause I don't care, just review so you can see who Sakura almost punched


	16. SMACK! and mental notes

**AnbuShadowFang-heres chapter 16, i know i said i would post this last week but i went brain dead, I just remembered how i got the idea for this story, i was watching a horror movie with my dad and then was like, "Sakura as a wolf, now that would be a cool story," yeah dont ask me how i got this story from watching a horror movie but i somehow did, anyway thanks to the people that have reviewed this story, here they are**

**kaugra**

**FenrirWolfSpirit**

**sakura the lover**

**cherryblossom42**

**kumori dokuro**

**NorthernLights25**

**smakn**

**baings**

**Cherry 2121**

**xx-tenshi-xx**

**Kwolf425**

**nightreader**

**Kage Kitsun**

**XXRedWolfXX**

**Not so sweet dream**

**The Vampire Princess**

**Dreamergirl92813**

**xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox**

**loveless kunoichi**

**BeybladeLuver03**

**thanks for all the reviews guys, i cant wait to get more from you**

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 16

_Recap_

_She strained her eyes to make out the form of a man and squinted to see his face. The kunoichi gasped and realized that she was probably in trouble now. He stepped more into the light to reveal the face of…_

3333333333333

None other than the Sasuke Uchiha. His right hand was gripping the fist she had thrown at him and he was looking at it intently, as if trying to find out where it had come from. Sakura shifted slightly and his eyes were now focused on the pink-haired woman before him. He toke in her appearance and her current facial expression which was a mix between surprise and agitation, he also noticed the lines under her eyes and how her emerald pools seemed to droop every couple seconds.

Sakura was surprised to say the least. Here she was with Sasuke, alone, in the dark, with no one around. She could feel the heat from his hand start to spread from her own throughout her body. Inside her head her thoughts were trying to figure out as to why he was out at this hour. If someone were to see him they would freak and think he was an enemy shinobi due to the dark clothes he was currently wearing.

After about a minute of this Sakura finally found her voice. "Sasuke-kun, can I have my hand back now?"

Her voice snapped him out of his own thoughts and he dropped her hand but not without noticing that Sakura looked like she missed it. "So why are you here?" The emerald-eyed kunoichi questioned while avoided looking at his face.

"Your annoying blonde friend called and said you got lost."

_Was he...was he worried about me?_

**Don't go all mushy right now!**

_Inner! I got you back!_

**Hell yes you did, but back to the situation at hand.**

_What do ya mean._

**Sure Sasuke's hot and all, we can get to that later. But girl! He just scared the hell out of you, smack him for it!**

_But if I do that he'll kill me._

**You know how to run, right?**

_Yeah but I'm tired, no way I'm doing it right now._

**Fine then I will.**

_No! No! Inner don't-_

Her voice was cut off when her Inner took control of her body. It seemed that during her talk with her Outer the Uchiha had been looking at her weirdly. Can't blame him, Sakura sure made some freaky faces when they talked. Sasuke noticed that her eyes now had a faint glint of evil but didn't react fast enough to dodge the hand that had now hit his face. Her hand lingered there for a couple seconds before she pulled away, a look of triumph now on her face.

"That's for scaring me!"

Inner Sakura ignored the death glare he sent her way and smirked in return. She could clearly see the red hand print now on his handsome features and she knew he didn't like it. That's when she noticed the evil that was now in his eyes. _Oh shit, I might of gotten us screwed._

She dashed away from the Uchiha and to his house, him close at her heels. She could practically feel his breath on her neck and she pumped chakra to her feet to get farther away from him.

She saw the familiar house and literally ripped the door off to get inside. _There's a bonus, now he has to get a new door. _I.S. thought with a grin. She proceeded up the stairs and into what appeared to be the guest bedroom, before locking the door to the room. She released her hold on her Outer's body and Sakura regained control. Instead of going to find Sasuke to apologize she fell on the bed and snuggled into the pillow.

_I'll just say sorry to him tomorrow._

**If we're still alive that is.**

The last thing I.S. said resounded in her head over and over again. It was true, she might not even wake the next day, you never now what an Uchiha will do when angered but she had a pretty good idea.

3333333333333

Sasuke arrived at his home minutes after she had. Sakura had managed to get ahead of him by using chakra to gain speed, with her chakra control that was mere child's play. The first thing he noticed when he arrived at his place was the door at his feet. It had been torn off it's hinges and parts of it were cracking.

Mental note 1- get a new door.

He walked in and took off his shoes before heading into the kitchen. He had skipped lunch and had trained instead and his stomach was currently protesting for food. He pulled the fridge open and grabbed a tomato from inside before noticing that was basically all the food he had.

Mental note 2- buy more food.

He finished his tomato and went in search of the kunoichi who had been brave enough to strike him. Sensing where she was he followed her chakra signature and tried to open the door to the guest room. He turned the knob but it was locked. Within moments the door was open and Sasuke was placing something back into his pocket.

_I guess she was too tired to remember I have the keys for my own house._

The Uchiha thought as he made his way to her bed. She was on her side as she slept, her peaceful face in his direction. Her shoulders and the top half of her stomach weren't covered by the deep blue blanket and he noticed her shiver. He pulled the blanket up and she smiled contently at the extra warmth.

"Sas...suke." Sakura murmured in her sleep and this caught his attention.

He didn't know why but it made him a little bit happy that instead of dreaming about the dobe or some other guy she was dreaming about him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before exiting the room.

Mental note 3- hit the dobe for hugging her earlier when all she had on was a cloak.

3333333333333

well you guys asked before why Sasuke didnt hit Naruto when he was hugging Sakura, well it was because at the moment he had other thoughts in his head but now he remembers he has to go hit the dobe. in case you dont know I.S. stands for inner Sakura and i decided that she should still have her, for in the near future she might come in handy. and you finally got a kiss from Sasuke but not the one you wanted, dont worry thats coming up soon, and i know this chap is alittle short but at least it isnt the shortest chap ive done on this story. the next chap shall come soon, i hope you enjoyed this chap, review, my goal is 55 reviews but that might just be a dream


	17. morning after

**Well here is the long awaited update, sorry it took so long, I know it's hard to believe but I do have a life besides computer (pinches herself to make sure she's awake) and I've been busy. I'm helping my grandma make my Neliel from Bleach cosplay outfit for the cosplay event I'm going to soon, surprisingly I might have it done in time.**

**The cool thing I've started to type recently is a book, an actual book. It's gonna be a cool fantasy that's going to take me about forever to finish. I've also started a new Naruto fic called Leader of Lost Souls, it's got one chap so far and the pairing is Sasuke and Sakura of course with some slight NaruXHina, after reading this chap, if you feel like it check it out.**

**I'm also a little depressed right now cause I didn't reach my goal of 55 reviews so my new goal is 58, so help my hopeless dream become a reality.**

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 17

The sun rose at six a.m. in the morning the day after Sakura was human once more. The birds were singing, most sane people still sleeping; it seemed like any normal day, that is until a certain pink haired kunoichi awoke from the sunlight that streamed through the dark blue curtains. She had a pleasant sleep, one of her best in a long time. When she was a wolf she never had much time to rest, wherever she went packs of wolves would chase her out of their territory, making her always have her guard up in case of a surprise attack.

Sakura lazily opened one eye before closing it again, she did not want to leave the unusual warmth the bed was giving off at the moment. She stifled a yawn and scooted closer to the abnormally warm pillow as the blanket on her waist somehow got tighter.

Her eyes widening in alarm, she slowly turned her head to look at the so called 'pillow.' She held back the surprised scream as her eyes were nearly out of their sockets from shock. The 'pillow' of course was the one who owned this enormous house, Sasuke Uchiha. His raven locks were tousled, bangs covering some of his closed eyes. He had one arm wrapped around her waist while his other was spread out on his side of the bed.

She tried to sneak out of his grasp but to no avail she could not. The Uchiha shifted in his sleep and now his other arm was around her waist as well. He had thrown one leg over hers and pulled her against his hard chest, instantly making her blush at the contact.

_Damnit, I can't get away!_

**Are you sure you want to?**

_Inner! Why the hell did you do that last night?_

**Greeeaaattt...you're already bitchin' at me, just enjoy yourself.**

_One question...how the hell did I get in his room...in his bed!?_

**I might of 'accidently' took over and brought you here...don't kill me!**

_Whatever, time to escape. I need a nice long relaxing shower, I haven't had one in years._

**Good luck.**

Her Inner gave her a thumbs up before disappearing back into her mind. Sakura sat there for a minute, enjoying the warmth he gave off and also his smell. She gradually started to try to slip out of his arms but failed. Her movements made him shift again, causing him to pull her even closer to his chest as his face found a comfy spot snuggled in her hair.

_Man...who knew Uchiha's were such heavy sleepers._

She turned her head again at glanced at his face, taking them in, pale complexion, perfect features, gorgeous onyx eyes...wait! Eyes! Sure enough Sasuke had finally awoken and was staring at her intently, I mean come on, if you were in his position, waking up with the girl you love in your arms, what would you do? Immediately make sure you were still clothed is the correct answer.

Sakura literally jump out of his grasp, succeeding in falling on the wooden panel flooring. Her hand moved down to her sore bottom as Sasuke just watched her from his place on his bed. She took this chance to examine his bedroom. The walls were a dark blue, most likely midnight. The room held a wooden desk with scrolls sprawled across it's surface, a wooden dresser which held his clothes, two bookshelves filled with books about jutsu and much more, and the large king size bed with crimson sheets and a black comforter she had fallen out of. She scooted farther away from the bed when the Uchiha sat up. She noticed he wore no shirt and she immediately made sure she still wore hers.

_Whew...for a second there I thought we did it._

"Sakura, what are you doing in my room?"

Said kunoichi looked at him nervously before coming up with a lie. "Well...um...you see, I sleepwalk! I use to do it all the time as a kid. I guess old habits never die. Anyway I'll be borrowing your shower now." Finished but barely satisfied with her lie she dashed from the room and down the hall.

Sasuke just "hned" in reply before lying back down. He knew full well that Sakura didn't sleepwalk. Him and the rest of Team 7 had went on many week long missions where they had to camp outdoors. The only female member of their team never left her tent, proving she slept like a log all night.

_She really needs to learn how to lie._

3333333333333

Sakura stepped out from hot water, finished with her shower. It was going to be a short fast shower but had ended up being a hour long one. She wiped the steam from the mirror and glanced at her reflection. Water drops dripped from her long waist length hair before she wrung out the extra water. She wrapped the towel closer to her figure as she poked her head through the door.

_Good, no Sasuke in sight. Now's my chance._

She sneaked from the room and into Sasuke's. His room was empty and his chakra signature came from below her, he was in the kitchen. She pulled open one of his dresser drawers and plucked a navy blue shirt and a pair of beige shorts from it. She proceeded by putting them on before heading down the stairs.

_Stupid Sasuke. Because of him I lost all the clothes Ino bought me...she's gonna kill me, but at least I get something out of this._

She entered the kitchen to see Sasuke drinking coffee, the magical drink that did wonders. His back was to her as she grabbed a cup. She leaned on the counter he was at and poured herself some of the wondrous drink, she enjoyed the taste as it traveled down her throat. She stole a glance at the Uchiha from the corner of her eye, a smile crept onto her face when she saw his.

He had finally token notice of her presence, since she had hidden her chakra, and nearly spit out his drink. He was clearly surprised to see her wearing his clothes, while she just casually leaned against his counter. "So Sasuke remember what happened last night, hmm."

"If I recall you hit me." _Gotta get the Dobe back for yesterday._

"True, but if I recall _you _made me loss all of my clothes which explains this," she answers as she turns around in his clothes. "So now you have to buy me more clothes." She grabbed his hand and pulled him from his house unwillingly, grabbing their shoes on the way out.

"By the way, I hope you have your wallet."

They arrived at a clothes store after a short walk from his house. She sprinted in and started to grab clothes, happy that she could pick what she liked rather then what Ino had picked for her. Sasuke eventually entered and leaned against a nearby wall, he kept his eyes clothes, trying to ignore the stares from the other girls who were shopping.

"Okay Sasuke-kun I'll be right back, I gotta try these on." Sakura disappeared into the changing room letting Sasuke ponder about why she was now adding kun after his name. His was pulled from his thoughts when Sakura's scream filled the store. He pushed off the wall and was in her dressing room in an instant.

"Sakura! Were are you!"

A small rustle from under a pile of clothes drew his attention. He pulled a shirt off the top and stared down at the little pink ball of fur.

3333333333333

**Well there it is, so what happened to Sakura and what's the ball of fur? You must review to find out, help me reach my goal of 58 of your much appreciated review. Review and you get a wolf pup, male or female, your choice, added to the story. A little later in Living Reincarnated some wolf pups are gonna come in and yours can be one of them. Just add their description, personality, and name in your review or email me it and abra kadabra alakazam, their in! (Hehe, pokemon magic spell)  
**

**-Fang-**


	18. a forest of pups

**Well since it took me awhile to put the last chapter up I decided to post this one, the wolf pups will be revealed in this chap along with some other stuff.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 18

_Recap_

_"Okay Sasuke-kun I'll be right back, I gotta try these on." Sakura disappeared into the changing room letting Sasuke ponder about why she was now adding kun after his name. He was pulled from his thoughts when Sakura's scream filled the store. He pushed off the wall and was in her dressing room in an instant._

_"Sakura! Where are you!"_

_A small rustle from under a pile of clothes drew his attention. He pulled a shirt off the top and stared down at the little pink ball of fur._

3333333333333

Sasuke stared in disbelief as the little ball of fur raised her head. Onyx met emerald as the little wolf looked up at the shinobi who now towered over her new lithe body. The she-wolf's coat was pink with a slight tinge of silver, while her ears and paws were a light gray. On her forehead a cherry blossom imprint lay and it was the same crimson red as the tip of her tail. The wolf once known as Cherry Blossom was a mere pup before him, no older then three months of age.

"Sakura, is that you?"

The pup bowed her head, the best answer he was going to get. She slowly rose onto her four paws, taking a minute to get use to having not two but four legs again. Her tail was dropped slightly and her face held one of confusion before charging from the changing stall and to the exit of the store.

Sasuke followed and watched as she tried to open the door, banging her body against it in hopes it would break like the cage she had been held in before. When that failed she tried focusing her chakra to her paws so that she could slam the door open with her enhanced strength, but when she tried to direct it to her feet nothing happened.

She turned toward the Uchiha and made a quiet whining noise, begging him to release her from the store's confines. He stepped forward and pulled the door open. He was going to question her as to where she needed to go so badly but he didn't have a chance, as soon as the door was pulled she dashed into the warm afternoon air.

"Sakura! Wait!"

Sasuke ran after her, trying to catch up but even without chakra in her paws she had speed greater then a normal wolf. _Where does she think she's going? Wait... this is the way to the Hokage's tower. _He continued after her, wondering what she was currently thinking at the moment.

Sakura ran, pushing herself to move faster and faster, wanting to know what the hell had happened. _Why the hell am I Cherry Blossom again?_

**Don't you remember what Tsunade said?**

_What does this have to do with that?_

**Use your head! She mentioned the restoration jutsu she used on you had a fifty percent chance of killing you, what if instead of killing you it caused a side affect?**

_I hate it when you're right._

**You know ya love me.**

Finally reaching her destination, she pushed the double doors forward and proceeded up the stairs. She came upon another pair of two doors and entered, the aroma of sake immediately entered her sensitive noise, making her cringe as it burned her nostrils. Tsunade lay face down on her desk, drool ran down the side of her mouth and she snored quite loudly, apparently she had fallen asleep doing paperwork again. The pink wolf glanced around the room, everything looked so different now that she was so small but some things were still the same, like the fact sake bottles littered the floor.

She made her way across the room, her body flat against the floor, the sake smell making it so hard to breath. She leaped on a pile of books near the desk before trying to jump up onto it. _3...2...1...Jump! _She managed to make it most of the way but instead of landing gracefully on the desk she hit a book hanging off the edge. She tumbled down, books falling in her wake and she was buried. The loud crash made the hokage's head go flying up, head turning side to side, trying to track the source of the noise.

She noticed her doors were opened and that a now breathless Sasuke Uchiha stood in the doorway, before he entered and leaned against a nearby wall. His eyes were focused on the pile of books and the red tip of a tail protruding from underneath. A head gradually poked out, followed by a body as she took her place next to Sasuke, laying on the ground with her head on her paws.

"Is...is that you Sakura? What happened?" The fifth questioned as she wiped the drool from her chin. The canine didn't answer, what did she expect? Her to just open her muzzle and magically speak English?

"We don't know what happened. One minute she's the regular Sakura and then she transforms into a pup. Do you have any idea?" Sasuke asked as he performed the Beast Communication Jutsu, when finished he turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"I don't know...I'm positive I did the jutsu correctly, maybe the jutsu isn't permanent." As they continued to wonder how and why she was Cherry Blossom once more an almost inaudible mumble from Sakura drew their attention. "Sakura what did you say?"

Side affect.

The fifth pondered the two simple words, then pulled out the scroll with the jutsu on it. _Let's see...fifty-fifty chance of success, failure results in death...maybe instead of death a side affect occurred. _"Sakura, what are your thoughts on this."

Before I changed back I saw my wolf self, the scroll never mentioned seeing your past body. I think that my wolf self never disappeared, it just waited to reemerge. After voicing her thoughts a light surrounded her body again, when it cleared Sakura now looked like she was four months of age.

"S-Sakura, what the..."

Well now I'm stumped.

"Okay Sakura, I'll look into this. In the mean time go back to Sasuke's place, he'll be there shortly." The she-wolf left the room somewhat hesitantly, not certain she should actually leave. When the door closed the fifth turned toward the Uchiha as she let out a deep sigh. "Well things just got a lot more complicated, the reason I made you stay is to discuss my old team mate, Orochimaru. He was recently spotted in the forest surrounding Konoha, we have no idea as to why he was all the way here from Sound but it can't be good, especially since most of our Jonin and Anbu are all out on missions.

"Maybe he's here for me."

"That may very well be true and it may not. Anyway if what happened to Sakura is a side affect you'll need a scroll to know how to reverse it...and there's only one person with something like that."

"Orochimaru."

"Yes, whatever you do don't let Sakura find out this information. Knowing her she would try to retrieve the scroll without any help. As soon as Naruto and his Anbu team return I'll send you to Orochimaru's lair, in the mean time keep a close eye on Sakura. Your dismissed."

3333333333333

I sprinted away from the door when I heard Tsunade-sama dismiss Sasuke, I had stayed against her wishes and eavesdropped on their conversation. I crawled underneath a low chair and watched as the Jonin walked by, no doubt to make sure I was really at his house. I waited until his chakra was a good distance away before pulling my body out from the small space and running from the Hokage's tower.

I had heard everything. According to Tsunade-sama the snake knew how to change me back, not to mention while I'm there I can beat the living hell out of him, it was like hitting two birds with one stone. I lowered myself closer to the ground as I neared the village gates, my fur brushing the dirt below me as I managed to sneak past the guards and into the familiar forest.

_I don't have long until Sasuke catches up, gotta hurry._

**Yes!! We finally get to teach that snake not to mess with a Haruno.**

_After we change back that is._

**Yeah, yeah, after this and that happens we can avenge our death!**

_Please don't start sounding like Sasuke-kun._

**What's this, you're adding kun now. What happened to Uchiha and Sasuke.**

_I'm just being nice. He took care of me when I was a wolf and he let me stay at his place._

**Suuurrrreee, I believe you completely. Oh yeah, watch out for that tree.**

_What are you talking- _I didn't finish as I ran smack into a tree. Sometimes when I talk to I.S. I don't pay attention to my surroundings, pretty stupid if you ask me. I shook my head, hoping to prevent the oncoming headache but I only made it worse. I went around the tree and continued toward the edge of the Fire Country. I let out a sudden yelp when my foot caught something.

I glanced down to come to the sight of my foot caught in a hunting trap. The metal teeth were clamped to my front right paw and some of my blood dripped onto its shiny surface. I pulled my paw and yelped again when all I achieved was forcing the teeth deeper into me.

_Why the hell would a trap be here? This isn't a hunting ground._

I strained my small ears to hear a shinobi's faint breathing, thinking it was Sasuke I howled out, calling him to help release me. I had been horribly wrong. Smoke filled the air and I breathed it in, while I slowly started to lose consciousness. My body swayed and fell to the ground, my senses becoming confused.

_"He was recently spotted in the forest surrounding Konoha, we have no idea as to why he was all the way here from Sound but it can't be good."_

I forced my eyes open when a shadow loomed before me. _This had been- been a trap. He knew I would come. That snake Orochimaru._ Those were my last thoughts as I drifted into a world of darkness.

3333333333333

Sakura awoke when a gentle breeze ruffled her fur. She had grown again, she now looked like a five month pup. She groggily rose on her paws, and took in the area. It looked like she was still in a forest for there were trees and the soft green grass she stood on. The babbling of a brook could be heard somewhere in the distance and she decided to head there first. Taking one step forward she cringed when her injured foot touched the ground.

_What the...who the hell bandaged me?_

Sure enough her paw was wrapped up, the bleeding stopped, and the dried blood rinsed from her fur. Confusion graced her features as she carefully crept through the unknown territory. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, which reassured her some, until she froze at the sound of paw steps in the underbrush.

A wolf with dark purple fur pushed through the bushes and sat in front of her. Blue streaks could be seen in her unusual fur while her gray eyes pierced her own. She looked at least a month older then her, but she acted like a born negotiator. Her calm body lowered itself to the ground but her eyes never left the outsider.

The strange purple pup yipped once, alerting the three other wolves to show themselves. The first one to emerge wore snow white fur, while her feet and her tail tip were a grayish black. Black also outlined her eyes, eyes that were close to a replica of the Sharingan, they were black with red specks.

The second one was slightly chubby but not by much. Her coat was a shocking crimson while her eyes were like two rubies staring at you. The only things not red were her black tail and white paws, while her expression was a mix of excitement and confusion, clearly given to her by Sakura's appearance in their woods.

The last she-wolf to appear was as black as night, except for the flame design in white on her paws and muzzle, along with a white streak extending down her back and tail. Her eyes were a clear light blue as she approached Sakura. The way she held her tail showed that was a natural leader, most likely she was the one who had planned this.

She opened her muzzle to question the pink wolf but didn't have a chance to say a thing as a flash of gold and white pouched onto the poor unsuspecting kunoichi. The two pups thrashed about but the winner was clear. Sakura was now pinned down by the fifth pup to appear, her golden eyes peering into emerald. The wolf in gold was shoved off of her and now in a fight with the crimson one, clearly distracting themselves.

"I'm sorry for that, she can get kinda hyper and loves fighting. I'm Hayai, the beta of this small pack. The two over there are Tokami and Nevaeh, this is Yami," she gestured toward the snow wolf, "and last but not least this is-"

"I'm Tomoyo," the purple pup finished as she rose to her feet.

"Well anyway, you must be a new addition. What's your name?" The beta questioned.

"I-I'm Sakura. Where am I and who are you?"

"You're in our forest of course, weren't you conscious when they brought you here?"

"No, they knocked me out."

Hayai turned to Yami and Tomoyo who were at her sides and whispered to them. Their quiet conversation lasted a minute or two before the beta went forward and helped Sakura get back onto her feet. "Well since you have no idea as to where you are we're going to take you to Kyougu, she can answer your questions...as long as she's in a good mood." Sakura noticed that when she spoke the name Kyougu her eyes turned black before returning to the blue shade. She silently followed the three, Tokami and Nevaeh were still playing around so they left them behind, knowing that they would catch up eventually.

_What's going on and why would they take me to someone who's name means dangerous weapon?_

After ten minutes of silence Sakura finally voiced a question she wanted an answer to. "Who's Kyougu?"

The wolf called Yami replied without turning, "She's our leader."

3333333333333

**This is the longest chapter I've typed for this fic. I hope I got all the wolf descriptions right, and if anyone else still wants a wolf its not too late. I just need the info for your pup within the next few days and the pup can still be in the fic. The people who the wolf pups belong to are,**

**Tomoyo belongs to smakn, Yami belong to kurai hi, Tokami belongs to FenrirWolfSpirit, Hayai belongs to xXxHayaiUrufuNee-san44xXx, Nevaeh belongs to FlamingFoxFire, and Kyougu belongs to me even though her description has yet to be revealed.**

**More wolfy goodness to come soon, I'm hoping to post the next chap within the next few days, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-Fang-**


	19. kyougu, a harsh leader

**Well I now have all the wolves, the rest of them are revealed in this chapter you shall now know what they look like. I was going to type this earlier but my friend took my to a ComicCom and it was fun! We both carried these really awesome wooden swords of hers and got some pictures with a girl cosplaying as Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**I'm also in a very good mood cause I finally convinced my mom to let me go to the YoumaCon. I'm so EXCITED!! I'm gonna cosplay as Neliel from Bleach and Vergil from Devil May Cry. I'm in such a great mood that maybe I'll update again later today.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 19

_Recap_

_"Well since you have no idea as to where you are we're going to take you to Kyougu, she can answer your questions...as long as she's in a good mood." Sakura noticed that when she spoke the name Kyougu her eyes turned black before returning to the blue shade. She silently followed the three; Tokami and Nevaeh were still playing around so they left them behind, knowing that they would catch up eventually._

_What's going on and why would they take me to someone whose name means dangerous weapon?_

_After ten minutes of silence Sakura finally voiced a question she wanted an answer to. "Who's Kyougu?"_

_The wolf called Yami replied without turning, "She's our leader."_

3333333333333

Sakura followed them quietly, allowing the mysterious pups to lead her to their so called 'leader.' She studied the wolves, trying to figure how old they were. Most of them looked less then a year and a half but the one called Tokami, she looked like she was the age of seven. The pink shinobi pondered this, wondering why she was so much older than the others, thinking that since she was the oldest that maybe the leader was an elder.

Within minutes the trees were past them and they were standing in a clearing. A grey rock mountain stood before them, two holes were in its side, one level with the ground and the other to the side of it and a little bit higher. The second hole was still low enough to be able to jump in from the forest floor and the darkness inside seemed to leak out.

The rest of the clearing held bones of dead animals, but not many. A fresh pheasant was sticking slightly out of the first cave; it smelled like they had been feasting on it before they had come to greet her. They walked forward, heading toward the caves when a growl resounded from the higher one, followed by another.

Out leaped two wolves, both males. The one on the left wore jet black fur that held silver markings resembling flames around his eyes and legs. He turned briefly to the group of females before back to the wall opening. During the brief moment Sakura saw that his eyes were silver. The other one was like a clone of the pup Nevaeh, his gold and white fur matching her own. They both had their eyes focused on the cave, the two of them angered for some reason.

From the shadows of the mountain's confines stepped the last female of this wolf pack. Most of her fur was the normal length but from the top of her head to the tail was long like Sakura's; the tail was also long furred. Her tail was silver and white along with the mane running down her backside. The normal length fur was black and her paws were dark blue. Running below her eyes were a blue line, one under each, while the eye color was midnight blue but appeared pitch black. She looked like she was two years and her eyes were glaring at the males.

"Why won't you listen to reason? Keita's plan is full proof, we could finally escape! Why must you be so stubborn…it's hard to believe your Nevaeh's leader, someone she trusts with her life?" The gold one spoke these words, growing more frustrated every minute.

"Draven, don't let your over protectiveness for your sister blind you. If Keita leaned that you raised your voice to her it'll be your tail. Kyougu, will you at least think about this, Keita is being very gracious and wishes to take you all with him when we leave."

_So this is Kyougu. _Sakura stared up at the leader of the she-wolves; the dark colored wolf looked anything close to friendly. Her body pose showed she was furious, caused most likely by the appearance of the males. Their eyes met for a moment, the dark blue boring a hole into her emerald, before turning her attention back toward her trespassers.

"I will not consider it," she snarled, "I know every inch of this place, every weapon _they_ hold, and every move they make. His plan will never work, not now not ever! Now leave or I will personally chase you out myself! Hayai, meet me in my den and Tokami, watch the new addition." With that said she turned and stalked back into the darkness, leaving the one called Draven fuming.

"I'll be back, gotta go calm Kyo," the beta states and trots over to the mountain. She cleared the jump with ease and walked into the black expanse. Growls could be heard from inside along with Hayai's voice, clearly arguing with the harsh leader. The eldest wolf, the crimson one, sat by Sakura's side, casting her a glance. The kunoichi took that as a sign to do the same and allowed her haunches to lie on the dirt.

"What was all that about?"

"Well Kyougu has 'problems' with the males. Their leader claims to know how to break from here but she refuses to believe him. The two there," she gestured toward the males, "one is Nevaeh's twin, his name is Draven, the other is his best friend, he's Koji. They are both Keita's most trusted betas and came to convince Kyo otherwise."

"Oh. So where exactly am I."

"Kyougu can answer that." The beta Hayai slowly exited the den and headed toward them. She stopped in front of Sakura and said, "Kyo wants to speak to you…now. Tomoyo, Yami, Nevaeh, and Yami, you can all go hunt." Nevaeh stopped nuzzling her brother and reluctantly followed the others. She had wanted to spend more time with him but listened to Hayai's orders.

3333333333333

Sasuke had reached his house earlier that day to find it empty. Not a single thing had been moved since that morning, proof that Sakura hadn't come back at all. He deeply regretted not following her back to his place and keeping a closer eye on her, especially when he found that steel trap smeared in blood. It was later identified as wolf blood, Sakura's blood.

He tried to track down what had happened to her body but found nothing besides a few drops of blood a little farther back in the forest. He currently was sitting against a tree, the trap before him, thinking over where she was. The possibility that she had heard Tsunade ran through his head but a small rustle, barely audible, yanked him from his thoughts.

A kunai flew from his hand and a thump was heard as a body landed on the ground. A groan followed before the bushes were pushed apart and a pissed Konoha ANBU stormed toward him. The ANBU grabbed the Uchiha's shirt collar and held him against the tree, his cerulean eyes through his fox mask glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for Sasuke-teme?!"

"Next time don't make so much noise dobe," he replied and then muttered, "How the hell did he ever become ANBU?"

Naruto lowered the blue clad man when his team appeared behind him. Two of his squad were males and two females. Their names were Tenten, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, and last but not least Shikamaru Nara. They were all vital members of his team; always helping the fox-boy complete the mission, though sometimes being with him could be vigorous.

"So Teme, why are you out here anyway? We were just returning from a mission now."

"Sakura's in Sound…and she's a wolf again. She was captured most likely by Orochimaru but we don't know how. Damn! This is all my fault!" He punched the tree, leaving a big indent in the innocent oak, which had happened to grow in the wrong spot.

Hinata placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get her back."

3333333333333

Sakura cautiously entered Kyougu's den, slightly afraid to be alone with her. The pink wolf's eyes adjusted to the dark and focused on the pile of fur in the corner, staring back at her. "Sit." The simple command was followed efficiently as the dark wolf raised her head.

"Hayai says that you don't know where you are. If you were truly a new addition then they would have informed you, those vile creatures. So my question is who exactly are you?"

"My name is Sa-"

"I don't mean your name. Orochimaru doesn't just choose random pups he finds wandering around. He chooses the unusual ones, ones who have special traits or abilities, ones who are different then regular wolves. So you truly don't know where you are?"

"No"

"You are in the Village of Sound, in a compound behind Orochimaru's lair. For the past two years he has been experimenting with our kind, trying to implant chakra into our systems so that he can use us as tools, as weapons. Most of use were taken from our woods and brought here but some are different, like Hayai, she has a real family but they let Orochimaru toy with her, thinking that they are helping her by giving her something ninja possess. I've been here my whole life, I know everything about this place, and I use this knowledge to protect them all from the humans."

"I'm…" She was cut off as Kyougu rose onto all fours, a growl vibrating from her throat. "First the betas, then you, and now the human speaker. What else could happen to me today?" A wolf entered, somewhat resembling a tailed demon, with his twin tails swinging behind him. His eyes were trained on Kyo as he stepped forward.

"Hello Kyo, Sakura. We have a problem…the snake is coming to take Sakura away, most likely to test her, and Kyo…you're the one she has to fight," Keita told them as he stopped beside the kunoichi who was still very confused.

3333333333333

**Review and you shall find out how Sakura will fair in a fight against Kyougu when her chakra isn't working. Keita's description will be more revealed next chap along with why Sakura is really at the compound and what's happening to her.**

**-Fang-**


	20. unique and anger

**Sorry it took so long to update but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I have had a lot of stuff to do and normally June is one of the busiest months for me, so I stayed up late tonight just to finish this for you guys.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 20

_Recap_

"_I'm…" She was cut off as Kyougu rose onto all fours, a growl vibrating from her throat. "First the betas, then you, and now the human speaker. What else could happen to me today?" A wolf entered, somewhat resembling a tailed demon, with his twin tails swinging behind him. His eyes were trained on Kyo as he stepped forward._

"_Hello Kyo, Sakura. We have a problem…the snake is coming to take Sakura away, most likely to test her, and Kyo…you're the one she has to fight," Keita told them as he stopped beside the kunoichi who was still very confused._

3333333333333

Sakura walked through the pine trees, trying to process and accept what the twin tailed wolf had told her. Keita was his name and looked exactly like Kyougu's beta Hayai, he wore black fur and a white stripe extended down his back and his tails. His eyes were a deep blue and a broken shackle was chained to his left back leg, the metal beginning to rust. The weirdest thing about him though, beside his two tails, was the fact he could speak human clearly, the voice he used sounding like a twenty year old male.

But she was more worried about what was to happen to her, now that Keita had explained everything.

"_Wh-what do you mean by test me?" Sakura stuttered out, the male sitting beside her on his haunches, his eyes focused on Kyougu. "And what does Kyougu have to do with any of this?" The pink wolf questioned Keita, needing to know the answers._

"_Well you see…every time a new pup is brought to this…facility, the snake man tests them to see if their worthy of chakra infusion. If the new addition is male then I test him, normally in a fight but sometimes other trials are held instead. But if the wolf is female then Kyougu tests them and it's always a fight…normally to the death."_

_Sakura's eyes wandered toward Kyougu's unwavering form, noticing the hatred burning in her midnight orbs. Her eyes could not look away, that is until the leader hastily sauntered forward and brushed past them, purposely hitting Keita on her way out. She leapt from the musky den and landed on the dirt below, then headed into the dense forest, quickly disappearing from view._

"_Aw man! I knew she would do that…does it every time I get to see her, but I guess we have something more important going on then my love life," he said and turned to the kunoichi at his side. "How well do you fare in a fight?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well Kyougu…she doesn't know how to take it easy in a fight, hence the reason why it's normally always to the death. She won't spare you if you fail…that's the way she's been brought up. Not to mention she's already had a chakra infusion…she has a decent amount of chakra flowing through her veins but not enough to be Orochimaru's perfect death bringer."_

"_She'll kill me!? Just for losing a practice fight!?" Sakura breathed out. Her thoughts were asking the same question over and over…Why me? Inner Sakura was also screaming in her head and she could feel a migraine already beginning to emerge. "I can fight pretty well…I think."_

"_Let's just hope you can. But on the bright side, if you win you're the new leader of the females," Keita exclaimed then muttered," Then I'd be able to spend more time with Kyo." He lifted himself up and turned to leave when Sakura called out, "Wait! One last question…why do you look like Hayai?"_

_He chuckled a little and proceeded to leave while stating, "Because we had the same father…I'm her stepbrother."_

_Each of these wolves have their own story, all because of that snake bastard. Maybe if I can pass my test I can help them escape…they could live like they use too. _Sakura thought as she strolled into the clearing of the wolves' grounds, preparing for her audience with said snake.

**But don't forget, we gotta avenge ourselves too! That freak is so going down!**

Inner Sakura pumped her fists into the air, imagining the innocent oxygen as the Sannin's freakish face, all the while she laughing like a crazed murderer. Sakura sighed at her inner being, but what she had said was true. The pink wolf had her objectives now set and was already beginning to work on them.

Objective #1-Pass my test

Objective #2-Convince Kyougu to have the pack try to escape

Objective #3-Kill Orochimaru

Objective #4- Change back into human and return to the Uchiha estates

_Simple right? Heh, simple as getting Naruto to give up ramen for the rest of his life! Why of why did this have to happen to me!?"_

Sakura looked around her surroundings, taking in what everyone else was doing. Kyougu lie under an oak's shade, her eyes closed and her breathing steady, but she was still awake. Sakura could tell this because Hayai lay beside her, running her tongue over Kyo's weird fur, muttering something that sounded like asking her to spare the pink wolf's life. The kunoichi allowed a shudder to run through her body when Kyougu said something that sounded like no, but Hayai didn't stop asking. Returning her attention to the other wolves, she watched what they were currently doing.

The eldest of them all, the crimson Tokami, was mesmerized as she stared at some swirling leaves, the green spinning around making them look like a toy top. It seemed like nothing in the world could release her from the trance she was in, making this wolf very unique, besides her blood colored fur.

The wolf bearing deep purple fur and blue streaks slunk into the clearing, something wrapped in a silver aluminum hanging from her jaws. Upon further inspection the rectangle shaped package in her mouth was surprisingly a chocolate bar, where she had gotten the candy from Sakura did not know. Tomoyo ripped the shiny cover off and gobbled the brown bar in seconds, the sugar already starting to affect the pup. The normal calm wolf was now running all around, performing little stunts, and acting like a hyper Naruto, much different then the way she had acted when they had met.

She turned her attention from the wolf that looked like she was having a spaz attack and listened in to what Nevaeh was saying to Yami. "Is it just me or does Keita seem to have a 'thing' for Kyougu?" The white and gold wolf asked her fellow pack mate and friend.

"Keita got her something!? What'd he get her!?" The Sharingan eyed look alike voiced, clearly not getting what Nevaeh had meant. Ah, the joy of being naïve. The golden eyed pup released a sigh before stating, "We really need to help cure you denseness."

"Well you really need to tell Koji you like him!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran by, giggling like a maniac the whole time. _So she likes that black male, how cute. _Sakura thought and returned her attention to them.

"Of course she likes him, their friends aren't they. Friends are suppose to like each other," Yami spoke out, causing Nevaeh to mutter something about Yami needing to lose her naivety. Sakura laughed at all the females antics, she couldn't help it, they were all just so 'unique.' After her laugh the emerald eyed wolf decided to sit and placed her lithe body a little ways off from the others, not wanting to ruin their fun.

Her ears perked up when she heard the soft crunching of steps as Hayai made her way towards her. The beta sat beside the new addition but her eyes did not meet hers, the white striped wolf was merely watching her pack. "We're pretty crazy, right?"

"You guys aren't so bad, I've met worse," she replied, images of Naruto and her team, along with her friends flashing in her furry head. Hayai let out a chuckle then said, "You sure? I mean, look at us. We all look different then our normal kind, some of us have weird abilities, and did you see Keita? He can speak human and has two tails!"

"What's so weird about being different? I'm pink, that's not something you see everyday."

"True, but do your eyes change colors according to your moods? Or do your paws feel hot just because you have a flame design there? Cause I do." Hayai extended her front right paw and held it against Sakura's coat. She immediately felt hot were the beta's paw was, like her fur was on fire. The black wolf withdrew her paw and spoke, "See what I mean?"

"It just makes you different. There's nothing bad about that, you just got to accept yourself for who you are…that's what I did."

"Thanks Sakura, and if it helps at all, I got Kyougu to consider to not kill you in your test. Well, I'll be right back, gotta go greet our company." The beta disappeared into the forest but returned moments later, followed by Keita, Koji, Draven, and two other males she had not met yet. The first one looked to be a year younger than Tokami, therefore making him the second oldest. His coat was black as midnight with dark grey flames running along his muzzle, tail tip, paws, and the sides of his stomach. Sakura glanced into his blood colored eyes, no longer able to escape his gaze. The unknown male, knowing this, released her and trotted beside Hayai.

The next was a grayish white color while his paws looked like yin yang circles, and the tail tip was black. His eyes were gold and atop his slick fur head he wore a straw hat, his ears poking out from the two holes in the top. Something black seemed to drip from his tail, it smelled distinctively like ink. The one year old pup bounded away from his pack and up to the lying Kyougu, who completely ignored his presence.

"Hey Kyo! You're looking as beautiful as ever! Remember me? I'm Luffy!" Sakura could swear that when he called Kyougu beautiful that Keita release a quiet growl, barely audible as it was. Kyougu raised her muzzle slightly and looked him in the eyes, her midnight looking more black then ever. "If you want to live long enough to have pups, I suggest you get the hell away from me," she growled out, scaring the younger pup away.

After Luffy's little outburst, Keita had went over to Kyougu to apologize for his pack mate's behavior, while Koji and Draven approached Nevaeh. Luffy whispered something into Nevaeh's ear but was quickly shoved away by Koji and her brother, therefore protecting her from his perverted nature. Hayai called Sakura over and introduced the black wolf as her brother, explaining that he would reveal his name to her when he could fully trust her.

"So why are the males here," a curious Sakura asked, watching all the wolves interact with each other.

"Orochimaru's orders. He always has everyone watch the fights, thinking we'll learn a lot. Kyougu hates when this happens because this is the only time she can't kick them off her territory," Hayai stated before disappearing to talk to her elder brother. _When does the test start anyways?_

As if on cue, the mixed smell of snake and male human entered her nose and Orochimaru stepped into the clearing, a few sound nins flaking his sides. "Ah, Sakura. I truly hope that you win. Though it doesn't matter, either way whether you win or fail, I'll still end up hurting Sasuke. Now let's begin!"

3333333333333

Sasuke resided in the Fifth Hokage's office, his body leaning against a wall. He was not alone in this room though, for Naruto and his ANBU team were with him, along with Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, and Kakashi. With her head propped on her hand she looked her team over, making sure that her choices would substance to the mission.

Sasuke would be fine, with his Sharingan and his Chidori, along with his other abilities proved him to be a great essence to the team. Not to mention the fact that he had a reason to work harder, wanting to save Sakura from her former team mates clutches would drive him on.

Naruto, his Rasengan and his Kyuubi, plus everything else made him another perfect candidate for this. She also knew that he would stop at nothing to bring Sakura back; he did not want to lose his friend, because this time, unlike Sasuke, he might not be able to bring her back.

Shikamaru, the genius of the Nara clan and one of the smartest people in all of Konoha. He would be able to think things through and help everyone come back, maybe not unscathed but at least not dead, and he would also be quite helpful with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Kakashi, the infamous copy-nin, was also included in this team. His experience in intense battles was far larger then any of his team mates, his ability to summon his ninja dogs, and his knowledge of Sound when they had previously attacked would be a great help to this retrieval team.

Sai, the emotionless former replacement of Sasuke. His ink attacks and summonings would be quite useful in combat, along with sneaking inside the snake's lair. Even though he would not admit it Tsunade could tell that he was worried for his pink haired friend, thus giving him a reason to fight.

Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, both possessing the powerful kekke genkai, Byakugan. Their doujutsu would help immensely in their mission, and both had reasons for wanting to save her apprentice. Hinata wanted to save her because they were extremely close friends and Sakura had always been there for her. While Neji, deep down, was concerned for her, one of his sparring partners and friends.

And last but not least Tenten, nicknamed the Weapon Mistress, known to never miss her mark and for having an endless amount of weapons at her disposal. She kept unknowingly clenching and unclenching her fists as she attempted to control her anger, anger that would make her fight her way through anything to save her friend.

Tsunade let out a sigh and finally spoke. "As you are aware, Sakura has been kidnapped by none other then my former team-mate. You are to infiltrate Sound, retrieve her and the Buddhist Scroll, and return here promptly. Her current form is that of a pink wolf so do not attack her, but take out as many Sound nins as possible and perhaps Orochimaru. You leave now, dismissed."

They all vanished from the room, already leaping tree to tree in the forest surrounding their village, their sights set on the Village of Sound. They made good time before night fell but they continued on, deciding not to rest until a little later. Six hours had passed since they had left Konoha when they felt a chakra signature closing in. They prepared for combat as the person stepped out from the trees, shocking them all.

"Wh-what are _you _doing here," Sasuke breathed out.

3333333333333

Sakura dodged powerful fangs, just barely avoiding a fatal bite to the neck. _When Keita said she showed no mercy he was right. _Before her stood Kyougu, her hackles bristling, her ears pulled flat against her head, her lips drawn back to reveal her glistening fangs, and a growl vibrating deep from within her throat. The cruel adversary's eyes were burning with rage for reasons Sakura did not know. If this was just a test why would the leader be glaring at her with such anger?

Kyougu lunged again and Sakura side jumped, managing to turn the deadly blow into a thin scratch on her shoulder. The pink leapt onto her foe's back and the two thrashed around in a heap of fur and teeth, each giving the other wounds but they were only mere scratches. They separated and stared at each other, both of their breaths coming out in pants.

"I should have known…"

"What?"

"That you were sided with the humans! I must not have been paying attention before but you reek of them, as if you've lived with them for years! I bet your working with that snake and this is only to have you try and rid him of me, his orders right? And you just obey them like a little lap dog!"

"Those are lies! I don't work with him! You gott-I should of never allowed you near my pack!" Kyougu interrupted, cutting Sakura off. "For all I know you've corrupted them and they'll turn against me, or worse…listen to the pathetic human!"

Not giving Sakura a chance to answer, Kyougu's mane of silver and white glowed black, her chakra entering the fur down her back. The silver and white then stood on end, and Sakura knew she was in trouble. Kyougu could use jutsu while Sakura on the hand could not, for reasons unknown to her, most likely the bastard's doing.

Black spikes shot from the pointed fur and headed towards her. The kunoichi dodged most of them but a few grazed her, drawing blood as something entered her veins. _There was…poison in those, not good. _Sakura charged at the spiky wolf, avoiding more spikes, and finally managed to land an effective blow. Her fangs sank deep into Kyougu's side, the metallic taste of blood entering her throat, and Kyo's silent gasp as her side began to burn.

Kyougu shook the emerald ninja off her and released a threatening growl, now more angered then ever. "You're gonna pay for that, never thought I'd have to use this on someone like you." Kyo's whole body glowed black but then the dark chakra spread across their battlefield, making it impossible to see, even with her night vision.

_A genjutsu, a very complicated one at that. I can't hear anything, see anything, or sense anything. This is bad…really bad._

Sakura began to run, trying to find a way out of this eternal darkness, knowing that her foe was somewhere in here, stalking her like prey. Sakura's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw a distant light, her hope rising. She was almost there, so close, but something stopped her, a pair of fangs to be exact, buried into her neck, digging deep into a vital spot, a spot that would kill her in seconds.

3333333333333

**This is my longest chapter yet! Six pages and 3,000+ words but I hope you liked it. The wolf that is Hayai's brother belongs to xXxHayaiUrufuNee-sanxXx and Luffy belongs to my younger sister. Before any Bleach fans ask, the genjutsu that Kyougu used is like Tousen's from Bleach and I left you guys with a double cliffhanger! So I wonder who it is that followed Sasuke and the group and how will Sakura live with poison in her veins and her jugular being bit into…Only I know so unfortunately you must wait…**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me for the answers, as long as said questions will not make me reveal something that will happen in future chapters because then I won't answer.**

**-Fang-**


	21. the reason for helping

**So the next chapter is finally here! This was a bitch to write because I had this all typed out and I was proud of it and then my grandma's computer got jacked up all of a sudden and I lost it, along with the next chap of my Bleach story. This led to me retyping everything and I don't think that this is as good as the original.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but my birthday was last week and I got Zelda Twilight Princess! Finally! I feel like such a noob for not getting it until now…the game kept distracting me from typing this… I just couldn't resist kicking ass as Link! There's one thing about the game I don't like though, how the villagers make you do every little thing for them in the beginning.**

**Anyways, on to the fic.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

Living Reincarnated

Chapter 21

_Recap_

_They all vanished from the room, already leaping tree to tree in the forest surrounding their village, their sights set on the Village of Sound. They made good time before night fell but they continued on, deciding not to rest until a little later. Six hours had passed since they had left Konoha when they felt a chakra signature closing in. They prepared for combat as the person stepped out from the trees, shocking them all._

"_Wh-what are you doing here," Sasuke breathed out._

3333333333333

I stared in disbelief at the boy, er, man before us, and I could tell the rest of my allies were too. Spiky black hair jutted out of his head and a black cloak with red clouds spread across its surface covered most of his body from view. An orange spiraled mask that only revealed the right eye through a small hole hid his face from us while his aura came out as friendly but at the same time deadly,

None other than Tobi, an Akatsuki member, the most childish of the feared S-rank criminal organization, stood before us.

"Tobi is a good boy," he piped out, completely ignoring my question.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here," I growled out, slowly losing my patience with the missing nin. As I tried to pass him and continue on my way, he stepped to the side and blocked my path, causing me to release another low growl. I guess Sakura is beginning to rub off on me.

"Get out of my way!" All I wanted at the moment was to run at top speed and save _my_ Sakura from the snake bastard's clutches, before he contaminated her innocence. I don't know when I had started to call her mine, but I knew it was true. Sakura belongs to no one but me.

"Since Tobi is a good boy, Tobi's gonna show you the way to Orochimaru-sama's place!

None of us said a word after his outburst. Why would an Akatsuki help us? This could have been a trap just to extract the Kyuubi from the dobe. The only reason they would help us was if they could achieve something from this, but would could he possibly gain by taking us to the snake's place?

The silence reigned on, that is, until Sai muttered, "No. Tobi is a very bad boy."

"But, Tobi…sniff…is a…sniff sniff…good boy." He latched himself to the shy Hyuuga's arm, burying his masked face into her shoulder, and cried his eyes out. Tears leaked from beneath his mask and began staining her sweatshirt. All the while, the Hyuuga heiress stood shock still.

His cries resounded throughout the clearing and I sensed Neji's aura suddenly become lethal, his charka level spiking higher than normal. It was obvious that he was a little overprotective of his quiet cousin.

I watched in amusement as he tried to control himself, but no matter how hard he tried, he still took a threatening step forward, and I could practically see his intent in his pearl eyes. Something that involved Tobi twitching on the ground as he slowly and painfully died while Neji's face held a maniacal grin.

It also didn't help that Tenten handed him a kunai.

He accepted the weapon, already advancing another step. It was at this time that Hinata decided to intervene, making it so that I wouldn't have to restrain her older cousin. I watched as she timidly rubbed Tobi's back as a reassurance and said, "It's okay. I think that Tobi is a good boy so he must be one."

Hearing those words, he immediately brightened up, now prancing around and yelling, "Yah! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! Now follow Tobi and we'll be there in no time!" With that said, he tore off into the trees, leaving us behind.

We cautiously trailed after him, discussing amongst ourselves quietly.

"Is this really okay," the dobe started, "I mean following him, letting him lead us there?"

The one member of our ragtag team who held the most experience over us all decided to answer the blond. "You're right Naruto, this very well may be a trap for them to capture you, but we really have no choice. None of us know were Orochimaru's hideout is and if we just wander around Sound, Sakura could be dead by the time we reach her. He's our best bet to get there quickly."

What Kakashi said was true, but hearing the words Sakura and dead in the same sentence made me pick up my speed, now pumping more chakra to my feet. I distinctly heard Naruto calling out to me from behind me and I yelled back, "Come on dobe, don't tell me you're afraid of the snake."

"Hell no, you teme! Hang on Sakura-chan; we're coming to save you!"

3333333333333

I could hear my wildly thumping heart clear as day as the poison raced through my veins. Kyougu's fangs gripped my neck tighter, digging deeper into my jugular and drawing even more blood from my now weakening body. My emerald orbs began to get misty as the deadly venom pulsed quicker through my system, screwing up my senses.

As a medic ninja, I knew that I only had a short time left before Death greeted me and I chose this time to act.

The Reaper was not going to get me again, once was enough.

I frantically jostled my body to and fro, trying to make the vicious leader release me, but to no avail did that happen. I somehow managed to twist my neck far enough to the side and buried my own canines into her neck, avoiding her jugular on purpose.

I did not wish to kill her. At the moment, she was confused, thinking that everyone she took care of had turned against her. This made me want to know what had happened to her to make her this way. Just what in hell's name did the freak do to her?

Her quiet yelp reached my ears and her jaws loosened for a split second. That was all I needed. I swiftly somersaulted forward, dragging her down with me. We rolled apart from each other and my sight began to weaken even more. The stare down between us lasted for a split second, but to me seemed like an eternity.

Feeling something ooze down my neck, I tried to focus my chakra to heal the fatal wound. I knew I was screwed when nothing happened. Something must have happened to make me not able to use it anymore.

Our growls resounded throughout the darkness when I realized something. Kyougu wasn't keeping control over her genjutsu, it kept weakening and then strengthening, as if she was having an inner battle with herself. Her dark blue orbs were glazed over with confusion and anger.

I needed to end this quickly.

While she was distracted with herself, I dived below her and shot my paws up, nailing her stomach with all four of them. I shoved upward and she went flying, disappearing into the darkness. I started to gag, coughing out blood in the process. The poison was almost to my heart. In hardly less then five minutes I would perish unless I did something about it.

Nevertheless, I could not because my body failed me and I collapsed onto the ground.

The genjutsu faded and I turned my head in search of Kyougu. She was slouched against a tree, her breath coming out in heavy pants, blood dripping from her mouth, neck, and side. She looked worse for wear, but I know I must look even more banged up and I sure as hell felt like it.

My eyelids flickered, trying to close and never open again. When I finally managed to lift them up, Orochimaru towered over the mangled leader. He kicked her already bleeding side and she released an audible yelp, bringing a sadistic smile to his face.

"You're useless! I gave you chakra, training, everything that would make you the best, and you lose to a pitiful mongrel that can't even use jutsu. Pathetic!"

He raised his leg to deliver another kick, but it never reached Kyougu.

The bastard glared down at me, at my body that hovered over the broken leader. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I had just brought his rage on me to protect a wolf I barely knew, none the less cared for. My body just reacted on my own. I turned my eyes up at him, the usually normal cheerfulness replaced by burning hatred.

I was yanked off her by the neck and slammed into another tree, my ribs making a sickening crack, signifying that some were shattered. The one who had attacked was no other than Keita, a forced growl vibrating from his throat. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry about this, but this is for your own good. By doing this, you both may survive to see another day."

Then I blacked out.

However, even in my unconscious state I heard Orochimaru leave and hurried footsteps running towards me, and the chakra flowing into me as someone healed my broken body.

3333333333333

**Yes, I know that is it kinda short, sue me why don't cha…and ha, you people thought it was Itachi so I guess that Tobi was a surprise, and BAD SAI! You made Tobi cry! If you think the chapter sucked well then it probably did, like I said I lost the original and that one was freakin awesome. In case you didn't know, the first part of the chap was Sasuke's point of view and the second was Sakura's.**

**I have a shitload of things I need to do before July is over, which includes retyping all the crapish super short chapters of Living Reincarnated into ass kicking long and detailed ones, but there is something I want to do for you who have wolf pups in this fic, before this story is finished…there is only about three or four chapters left but don't worry, they'll all be WAY longer, I repeat ALL THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE WAY LONGER! I'm hoping fifth teen pages each. Since XxXHayaiUrufuNee-san44XxX is drawing your wolf pups, I want to draw them as humans. Come on, you have to admit it would look kinda sweet to see what your wolf would look like if they had a human form.**

**In your review, or pm me if you don't want anyone else to know until the pic is done, tell me what kind of hairstyle you want them to have and what their clothes look like, just don't make the clothes WAY too complicated. I'm taking drawing lessons from my very talented friend all of this week so your pictures should come out looking pretty cool.**

**And one last thing, I came up with a separate story idea that is kinda like a prologue to this story, but I need you to tell me if I should post it on this site when Living Reincarnated is finished. The story would be about the four years Sakura lived as a wolf, taking place before this story. It would start the day she was born as a pup and proceed to why she hates humans so much. I have so many ideas for chapters and I think that it would be a pretty interesting fanfic, but I'll only type it if you, my loyal reviewers, want me too.**

**As Link would say, "Hyaaaaa!"**

**-Fang-**


End file.
